Se dice del amor no correspondido
by Crimela
Summary: Serie de historias de desamor, tragedia, malentendidos, peripecias dolorosas, desgracias y amores no correspondidos. Momentos perdidos en la vida de Haruka y Makoto.
1. Telepatía

Hola.

 _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club / Eternal Summer_ no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Se dice del amor no correspondido**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Resumen_ : Serie de historias de desamor, tragedia, malentendidos, peripecias dolorosas, desgracias y amores no correspondidos.

 _En otras palabras_ : yo expresando toda la depresión que me causa el RinHaru. / yo expresando mi desdicha de que el MakoHaru no sea canon. / yo expresando mi decepción de que por primera vez me importe si algo es canon o crack o infelizmente imposible.

 _Advertencias_ : Lo anterior es pura exageración. Inestabilidad emocional. O algo así.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Se dice del amor no correspondido**

 **Telepatía**

Parte I

.

.

.

Resumen: Haruka y Makoto son vecinos, asisten al mismo jardín de niños y club de natación. Lo más obvio es que desarrollen una fabulosa habilidad para comunicarse sin palabras y entender lo que el otro está pensando.

* * *

 **.**

 **Telepatía**

 **.**

Como todos los martes a las dos de la tarde desde hacía un mes, el timbre de la casa anunciaba la visita de los vecinos de la casa de abajo –como los conocía él. Haru había aprendido que hasta antes de la cena no podía ver televisión o jugar en la sala porque en su casa estaba el niño de la casa de abajo.

Por lo que tenía entendido, la madre del niño no podía cuidarlo a esa hora. Así que Haru se dedicaba a jugar con carros en el jardín o con los crayones en su habitación hasta que se fuera. Él no solía ser escandaloso, pero cuando estaba el otro niño se aseguraba de ser especialmente silencioso.

No quería atraer la atención del otro niño, y agradecía que su madre no los obligara a compartir.

Hasta ese día.

—¿Recuerdas a Mako-chan de la casa de abajo?—le dijo su madre, con una sonrisa apologética, parada en el umbral de la puerta que daba al patio.

Un niño de ojos verdes y cara redonda estaba tras ella, agarrado de su falda. Haru pensó que ni siquiera él se acercaba tanto a su madre.

—No—respondió Haru, dirigió los ojos a las carreteras de tierra que había hecho en los maceteros para geranios.

—Hubo un retraso con una embarcación. Debo atenderlo—dijo la señora Nanase, mirando a su hijio, con seriedad—. ¿Podrías jugar un rato con Mako-chan?

Haruka Nanase, a sus cinco años, pensó que si su madre tenía trabajo que hacer no debería cuidar al hijo de la señora de la casa de abajo. Sin embargo, dejó sus carreteras y permitió que su madre le lavara las manos y lo acercara tanto al otro niño que se enteró que tenía los ojos muy verdes.

Armados con lápices de colores los dejó la señora Nanase.

—¿Quieres pintar algo, Haru-chan?—preguntó el visitante.

No parecía tan tímido, pensó Haru, aunque tampoco parecía con muchas luces: ¿qué más podrían hacer con hojas y lápices? Tomó algunos lápices, el azul, el verde, el celeste, y se acostó bocabajo.

—Haz lo que quieras—le dijo.

Makoto miró dubitativo a Haru antes de extender sus dedos hacia el color amarillo, que estaba más cerca de él.

—Pintaré un sol—murmuró, con una leve sonrisa. Acomodó la hoja y empezó a dibujar un semicírculo que en alguna línea parecía un cuadrado.

Haru pensó que él hacía mucho había superado la etapa de dibujar soles.

—Tu mamá trabaja acomodando cajas—susurró Makoto, con una mejilla pegada en las tablillas de madera del piso y con una hoja llena de soles para la colección de la refrigeradora de su casa—. Me explicó.

La madre de Haru supervisaba mediante su computador el empaque, embalaje y distribución de mercancías que viajaban en barcos dentro de contenedores. Haru lo sabía, y suponía que para un niño que en un reducido espacio de tiempo ya había dibujado seis soles en la misma hoja, era más fácil entender que acomodaba cajas. Por supuesto, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que cada vez que sus padres se juntaban, los escuchaba hablar de empaques y embalajes, por lo que aunque no supiera exactamente qué era, por lo menos con él usaban las palabras de adultos.

No dijo nada. Pero se preguntó qué hacía la mamá de Makoto los martes a las dos de la tarde.

 **.o.O.O.**

Haruka Nanase era un niño metódico y ordenado. Uno de sus juegos favoritos era acomodar sus juguetes en línea recta en un estante y fue durante una mañana que se entretenía de esa forma cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía suficiente espacio.

Lo más obvio era que ahora tenía más juguetes. Pero, ¿por qué? No tardó en identificar las paletas de pin pon, los dos nuevos robots y los accesorios del paquete de policías y ladrones como parte de las nuevas adquisiciones.

Esos juguetes y otros los había adquirido desde que Makoto empezó a ir a su casa, ya no solo los martes, también los jueves, y algunos viernes.

Con sus juguetes nuevos, casi no había jugado. La mayoría requerían más de un participante, por lo que no solía usarlos, y cuando Makoto lo visitaba lo único que hacían era pintar. Y Makoto siempre escogía el color amarillo: una vez pintó toda la hoja de amarillo, de borde a borde, y los adultos pensaron que _eso_ era creativo.

A los cinco años -y… siempre perdía la cuenta de los meses-, Haruka Nanase aceptó que Makoto, de la casa de abajo, era su compañero de juegos.

O por lo menos lo que sus padres pretendían.

Lo mejor sería que sus padres le compraran más lápices de color amarillo. Makoto siempre los acaparaba y hacía mucho que él no dibujaba bananas.

 **.O.o.O.**

No todas las tardes, Haru y Makoto jugaban. La mayoría de veces, la señora Nanase respetaba la privacidad de su hijo y lo dejaba a sus anchas, mientras ella se encargaba de agasajar y entretener al otro niño, el cual causaba pocos problemas.

Haru descubrió que su madre trabajaba tranquilamente con Makoto al lado. También, supo que a Makoto le gustaba contar historias, que su madre alentaba con pequeños comentarios que a todas luces mostraban que le prestaba una atención simulada.

La primera historia que Haru escuchó de Makoto era una sobre el viaje de unos dientes hacia una montaña. Los pedazos de historia le empezaron a resultar tan atractivos que en la siguiente visita ya su madre los dejó solos en la sala, mientras ella trabajaba y la historia Makoto se la contó solo a Haruka.

—Ves mucha televisión—dijo Haru, después de escuchar el cuento de un monstruo que dormía con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado.

Makoto solo sonrió.

.O.o.O.

Una mañana su madre enfermó. Se dio cuenta porque la persona que lo despertó con el buenos días más suave que había escuchado en toda su vida, no fue su madre, sino la señora de la casa de abajo.

Haru pensó que ya sabía por qué Makoto dibujaba tantos soles: la señora de la casa de abajo parecía un sol. Y a él no le importó que ella preparara su desayuno, lo alistara y lo llevara de la mano hasta el jardín de niños. Ese día se dio cuenta de que Makoto también estaba en el jardín de niños, pero en otro salón.

No le prestó mucha atención a ese hecho, hasta que las maestras propusieron que guindaran sus mejores dibujos en una de las paredes de la escuela. Algunos niños de su clase comentaron que un niño dibujó cinco soles, "como si viviéramos en Júpiter" agregó algún tonto. Y Haru pensó que solo Makoto dibujaba tantos soles en una misma hoja.

Después, la señora de la casa de abajo debió llevar a Makoto alzado hasta su casa, porque no paraba de llorar. Haru se sintió mal cuando la mujer dejó a su hijo en la entrada de su casa, con las mejillas húmedas y los ojos rojos, para acompañarlo a él hasta su propia casa, muchos escalones más arriba. Ella esperó que él comiera su merienda y conversara con su madre, que seguía en cama. Mientras Makoto seguía llorando solo, escalones más abajo.

La señora de la casa de abajo cuidó tanto de él que al día siguiente en el jardín de niños, Haru caminó hasta donde colocaron su dibujo (en el centro de la pared), lo arrancó y pegó una hoja con seis lunas.

Makoto lloró un poquito menos, ese día. Y, en una tarde de un martes, dibujó una luna pequeña en el medio de sus soles.

 **.O.o.O.**

Una mañana, Haruka Nanase miró el sol -el verdadero- desde el patio de los vecinos de la casa de abajo: de la casa de Makoto. Desde el interior, les llegaban las voces de sus padres y Haru pensó que había sido una buena idea visitarlos. Sus padres solían tener ideas que le gustaban, no sabía por qué habían durado tanto en tener esta.

—Este es un barco, Haru-chan—le dijo Makoto, emocionado. Su dedo apuntaba un cajón de madera—. Papá se llevó la vela para lavarla, pero se puede navegar sin vela, si usas carbón o combustible. Este es el muelle. Aquí está el ancla, y también tengo remos y un timón—le hizo una demostración de cada pieza.

Haru pensó que la familia de Makoto debía vivir de la pesca, porque el niño sabía de lo que hablaba.

—¿Juegas a pescar?

Makoto sonrió.

—¿Viste la red?—alzó una tela llena de todo tipo de juguetes—. ¡Tiene agujeros para que las tortugas puedan escapar!

—Y las sirenas.

—¡Sí! Aunque las sirenas no se dejan atrapar—Makoto buscó en la red llena de juguetes para ver si había una sirena—. ¡Nop! No hay ni una.

Haru se sentó en el piso de madera de la casa y lo observó. Makoto hacía ruiditos y pronto se olvidó de su compañero de juegos, dedicándose a jugar solo. Haru estuvo a punto de unirse al juego cuando el bote se incendió, pero Makoto se convirtió rápidamente en un bombero.

Haru pensó que sería mejor si usaba agua en vez de una mala representación del sonido del agua.

 **.O.o.O.**

Una prima lejana de la madre de Haru, alguna vez, dijo que la abuela Nanase solía olvidar a Haru en la bañera y que el pobre niño se quedaba _horas_ en el agua. Haru nunca se sintió olvidado en la bañera, pero siempre agradeció que lo dejaran quedarse _horas_ en la tina.

Por eso no entendía por qué se enojaban tanto cuando él se quedaba _horas_ bajo la lluvia. Así que cuando el viento auguró con su fuerza que ya las nubes grises estaban sobre ellos, Haru se escabulló de su habitación y fue al patio. Estaba seguro de que llovería y quería mojarse. El viento soplaba enfurecido y algunas gotas aventureras le cayeron en el rostro. Disfrutaría esa lluvia, de la sensación del agua en su piel.

Sin embargo, Haru escuchó a Makoto llorar.

Era lunes, entrada la noche, no era normal que Makoto estuviera en su casa. Menos el señor de la casa de abajo. Haru no quiso entrar a la sala, le pareció que no había suficiente espacio. Ya lo había visto, pero había pensado que la diferencia de tamaño era una mala proporción por mirarlo desde las escaleras, pero en realidad era alto. Mucho más alto que su madre.

Makoto estaba hecho un ovillo entre sus brazos. Y era diminuto. Haru recordó que Makoto era más bajito que él y que lloraba mucho en el jardín de niños.

—Lo siento mucho, Nanase-san. Ha estado llorando desde que llegué del trabajo y ya no sé qué hacer. Pensé en venir aquí antes de llevarlo al hospital. Lo he intentado todo, pero no deja de llorar. No sé qué tiene. Soy tan mal padre—el pobre hombre sonaba atribulado y avergonzado.

—Si Makoto está enfermo, no debió sacarlo de la casa sin abrigo—dijo la señora Nanase, con un gesto estricto.

El hombre balbuceó apenado.

—Traeré algo de ropa de Haru y le tomaré la temperatura—suspiró ella.

Haruka observó a su madre cuidar del niño, mientras el señor de la casa de abajo se movía inquieto por la sala. Al final, su madre logró convencerlo de llamar a su esposa y de tomarse una taza de té. Makoto se quedó acostado en un acolchado _futón_.

Haru se olvidó de las gotas de lluvia y se acercó. Se acostó hasta quedar al lado de él, sus ojos buscando contacto.

—¿Por qué lloras?

—Va a llover—hipó Makoto.

—¿Lloras porque lloverá? —Makoto asintió, parecía que empezaría a llorar de nuevo, con fuerzas—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Sa…?—tartamudeó, y Haru quiso ponerle la mano en la mejilla como había hecho su madre, pero no lo hizo porque él no era una mamá—. ¿Sabes que los truenos se comen a los niños pequeños?

—¿Quién te dijo eso?—le preguntó Haru con voz seria. No era la primera vez que sus compañeros de salón le decían alguna cosa así a Makoto solo para hacerlo llorar.

Makoto negó con la cabeza.

—Yo lo pensé—le confesó, con miedo—. Hacen ruido, como el estómago cuando tienes hambre. Los truenos son tan grandes y cuando tienen hambre buscan comerse a un niño.

—Makoto. Ves mucha televisión. Los truenos solo son truenos—dijo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que Makoto pudiera entender. Pensó que debería pedirle ayuda a su abuela—. No dejaré que te coman—le prometió en voz muy baja y sus mejillas se enrojecieron: no quería que su mamá se enterara de esa promesa.

 **.O.o.O.**

Haru estaba seguro de que la mayoría de los papás no escogían hablar de temas extraños mientras hacían las compras en el supermercado, pero sus padres -que ya se iba dando cuenta de que no eran tan normales como parecían- comentaban en la sección de comidas sin azúcar de la enfermedad de la abuela. Tan convencido estaba de lo extraños que eran, que no le sorprendió que hablaran de más temas extraños mientras creían que él no prestaba atención.

—¿Crees que también debamos llevar a Haru?

—¿A la psicológa?

—Nagumi-san dice que Mako-chan controla mejor su ansiedad.

—Es un niño y es un amor. No es posible que padezca de ansiedad tan joven. Solo les están robando el dinero.

—No eres psicólogo para saber eso. Haru podría aprender una o dos cosas…

—Haruka podría aprender a nadar.

—Creo que Mako-chan asiste al Club de Natación del centro. Es parte de su terapia.

Fue hasta la noche cuando Haru estaba a punto de dormir y, de casualidad, sus ojos se encontraron con los peluches de animales marinos del estante, que se acordó que antes, cuando estaba en el jardín de niños, solía jugar con un niño llamado Makoto. Había pasado casi un año sin saber de él.

 **.O.o.O.**

El único cambio que Haru percibió del cambio entre el maternal y lo que llamaban preparatoria fue que los obligaban a escribir sus nombres. Aunque no había cambiado nada en el jardín de niños, Haru echó en cuenta de hacía más de un año que Makoto no visitaba su casa los martes, ni ningún otro día.

Las mejillas rosadas de su compañera Aki-chan cuando invitó a todo el salón a su fiesta de cumpleaños fueron un excelente augurio de que Haru vería a Makoto de nuevo. Y así fue.

 **.O.o.O.**

Ya no la llamaba la señora de la casa de abajo, ahora era la señora Tachibana, quien hablaba con la madre de Haru en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Aki-chan. Las dos mujeres se saludaron alegres, como si sus hijos no llevaran un año sin verse, y Haru sospechó que ellas se veían a menudo.

Su madre se disculpó por el retraso, sin mencionar que Haru no tenía ninguna intención de ir y que convencerlo fue difícil. La señora Tachibana comentó que estuvo a punto de no asistir porque temía que Makoto se enfermara. Al parecer, Makoto había estado jugando con unos niños enfermos, pero al final no pescó el resfriado.

—Creo que compartir con tantas personas lo ayuda a tener mejores defensas—murmuró la madre de Haru.

Haru no pudo evitar arrugar la frente: él se enfermaba a menudo, de una tos molesta. Y creyó entender un reclamo en la voz de su madre. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, Makoto abrazaba a un niño obeso y sucio. Además, acababa de beber de la misma pajilla del fresco de una niña. Su madre debería quejarse de algo como eso.

Después, Aki-chan jaló a Makoto del brazo, separándolo de los otros niños, y lo abrazó ella. Haru sintió que algo se torcía en su estómago. Debía ser una enfermedad nueva.

Al rato, Aki-chan se acercó corriendo y le pidió a Haru que los acompañaran a jugar. No se negó. Y lo primero que hizo fue quitarle unas ramitas que estaban enredadas en el pelo castaño y suave de Makoto. El niño se rio, alegre, calmado. Haru recordó al niñito que dibujaba soles, y Makoto, que Haru lo protegería de los truenos.

 **.O.o.O.**

Las clases de natación en el Iwatobi Swim Club resultaron todo un éxito para la familia Nanase. Varias veces los padres de Haru se reprocharon por no haber matriculado a su hijo antes, sino que se quedaron a esperar a que Makoto se parara firme delante de ellos y con una reverencia les pidiera que llevaran a Haru a clases con él.

Desde que Haru asistía a las clases de natación su comportamiento era más controlable, más apacible, más dócil, menos caprichoso, con menos cambios de humor, y no se enfermaba tanto. Principalmente, porque no salía corriendo al patio cada vez que llovía.

También resultó que después de las clases de natación, Makoto se quedaba en la casa de Haru. Y ya dibujar no les llamaba tanto la atención, menos cuando se acercaban al primer grado de escuela.

 **.O.o.O.**

—Me aburro.

Haru no se movió. Desde niño, estar boca arriba observando el techo, le parecía suficiente entretenimiento. Y él nunca se aburría. Nunca hacía algo que no le gustara, dígase de paso.

—¡Haru-chan! ¡Estoy aburrido!

No le resultaba ajeno que Makoto se quejara de aburrimiento. Ya venían varias tardes así.

—¡Haru-chan! Si no juegas conmigo, me iré.

A Haru no le importaba. Ya Makoto lo había intentado antes, pero la señora Nanase no lo dejó salir de la casa, solo.

—¿Nos quedaremos haciendo nada hasta que mi mamá regrese? ¡Haru-chan! Quiero jugar, por favor.

Haru suspiró. Tampoco le gustaba que estuviera rogándole. Se irguió, y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. Lo miró directo a los ojos. Makoto sonrió, emocionado, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Haru no haría más movimiento.

—Es aburrido no hacer nada. Y sabes que no usaré tus juguetes si tú no juegas conmigo.

Haru lo miró medio exasperado.

—¿Cómo voy a saber qué quieres jugar si no me dices?—murmuró Makoto, con las cejas extremadamente fruncidas para un niño con una cara tan redonda. Dobló sus piernas para quedar al frente de Haru, sentado sobre sus rodillas, y se inclinó un poco hacia delante.

—No voy a decir todo lo que pienso—susurró Haru, y desvió la mirada a un lado.

Makoto se alegró de que, al menos, participara en la conversación.

—Entonces, no pienses todo lo que dices—sugirió.

Haru lo miró alterado. Makoto tenía cada ocurrencia. Apretó los labios.

—Aprende a saber qué quiero.

—Lo haré, si me dices—aceptó Makoto, balanceándose levemente.

—Aprende a saber qué quiero, sin que yo tenga que decirlo.

Makoto frunció el ceño. No era muy partidario de los juegos que parecían retos. Al final, siempre terminaba triste y llorando.

—Solo quería jugar un rato. Le diré a mi mamá que prefiero quedarme con la señora Tamura—resolvió Makoto, replegándose hacia atrás.

—La casa de la señora Tamura te da miedo, por las muñecas y las telarañas.

Makoto se alzó de hombros.

Haru frunció más las cejas. A veces él no entendía a Makoto.

—¿Prefieres estar en un lugar feo?

—Ahí podré jugar—murmuró Makoto, alzándose de hombros. Y Haru detectó cierta rebeldía que lo hizo voltear los ojos.

—¿Con la señora Tamura? Te pondrá a hacer cosas aburridas, como mirar sus novelas o bordar.

—Al menos me dirá qué quiere hacer.

Haru se rindió. Se dejó caer sobre su espalda y volvió a la cómoda posición bocarriba con los ojos clavados en el techo.

—Este juego—murmuró Haru muy bajito—, se llama: Adivina qué estoy pensando.

Makoto frunció el ceño.

—¿En agua?—vino la tímida respuesta.

—…

—¿Haru-chan?

—…

—¿Adiviné?

—Adivinaste, Makoto.

—¡Ahora te toca a ti adivinar qué estoy pensando!

—En los fantasmas que viven con la señora Tamura.

—¿Eh? ¡No! ¡No estoy pensando en eso! Espera: ¿Hay fantasmas en la casa…? ¡Haru-chan! ¡Ya no quiero ir a la casa de la señora Tamura!

...

Esta historia continúa...

* * *

Hola.

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Espero haberles entretenido un rato.

La idea con este fic es sacarme de la cabeza algunas ideas sobre la relación de Makoto y Haru. Tengo un poco de todo.

Aquí les presento mi teoría de cómo se conocieron, y cómo los dos debieron esforzarse para ser amigos. También quería dejar algunos problemas por ahí. Tengo metido entre ceja y ceja que Makoto trató de suicidarse en algún momento de su vida (capítulo 8 de la Novela High Speed 2), y como en mis otros fics de Free! por ahí va la cosa. Pienso que Free! es una serie mucho más profunda y compleja de lo que parece a simple vista, sus personajes son muy grises, con muchos matices, y cada uno carga sus propias cruces. La idea es desarrollar un poco las cruces o problemas de Makoto y Haru, según mi punto de vista.

Quería comentar muchas cosas, explicar por qué escribí lo que escribí, pero ahora que he llegado al final, pienso que mejor lo dejo así, luego serán aclaradas. Tengo planeado escribir momentos no relacionados, pero los temas serán los mismos. En fin, no hablé mucho del club de natación porque ya todo el mundo sabe cómo fue.

Muchas gracias por su lectura y espero puedan darme su opinión. Es muy importante para mí saber qué les pareció.

¡Nos leemos!

.

.

.

pd: El título no tiene mucho sentido. Pero, tal vez, más adelante sí.

.

.

.

pd: Makoto es el sol.


	2. Cerrar la puerta con llave

Hola.

 _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club / Eternal Summer_ no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Se dice del amor no correspondido**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Resumen_ : Serie de historias de desamor, tragedia, malentendidos, peripecias dolorosas, desgracias y amores no correspondidos.

 _Advertencias:_ Es esa sensación de que uno imaginó una historia mejor, pero al final escribió algo mierda.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Se dice del amor no correspondido**

 **Cerrar la puerta con llave**

Resumen: Makoto sí cierra la puerta con llave.

* * *

 **.**

 **Cerrar la puerta con llave**

 **.**

No sabía.

No sabía, pero era obvio.

No sabía que había reglas de privacidad entre ellos, pero era obvio que habría.

La privacidad no era un concepto importante en su relación: vestidores y camerinos eran escenarios usuales, se desvestían delante del otro, Makoto estaba presente mientras Haruka se bañaba, Haruka le llevaba la toalla a Makoto cuando la olvidaba, se cambiaban de ropa en la misma tienda de campaña; tenían años de nadar juntos y de ser vecinos.

Además, su cercanía, su confianza, los dos eran hombres, tenían la misma edad, estaban acostumbrados a la desnudez de Nagisa… Haru jamás se imaginó que habría algo de Makoto a lo que él no tuviera acceso, aunque tampoco pensaba mucho en eso.

Hasta ese día, porque a diferencia de él, Makoto sí cerraba la puerta de su casa con llave.

Cabe mencionar que desde que Makoto vivía solo –y a pedido de la señora Tachibana-, Haru tenía una llave del apartamento. _Ahora_ sabía que no debía usarla, que la casa de Makoto fuera como su segundo hogar, no quería decir que pudiera entrar cuando quisiera.

Había entrado al conocido apartamento de Makoto, sin avisar ni tocar, y los ruidos que escuchó del interior no lo alteraron, cuando, al menos, debieron alertarlo.

Sin prestar atención, sin preguntarse por qué, siguió los ruidos hasta la salita… hasta la mesita del desayunador, para encontrarse con una faceta de Makoto, en la que nunca había pensado y que no podría olvidar.

Makoto con el pecho descubierto y perlado en sudor se impulsaba hacia delante, con ritmo, las manos sirviéndole de apoyo en la mesa, y la mirada concentrada en el cuerpo bajo él.

El "ah, ah" provenía tanto de Makoto, como de la chica que estaba bajo él, con la espalda apoyada en el desayunador y una pierna enrollada en la cadera de Makoto.

Fue tal la intromisión de Haru, que pudo ver la expresión de Makoto cuando alcanzó el orgasmo. Y fue en ese preciso instante que Makoto levantó el rostro que vio a Haru.

—¡Ah, aha, Ha… Haruu!—gimió, medio despavorido.

Entonces, Haru hizo lo único que podía hacer. Huir.

Pero cuando puso una mano temblorosa en el pomo de la puerta para irse, se dio cuenta de que no podía huir. Tenía demasiado presente la escena: los movimientos constantes, el balanceo, la tensión de músculos, la concentración del rostro, la expresión de placer, los gemidos…

Necesitaba recuperar aire. Necesitaba rellenar el hueco en su estómago, detener el vértigo, sacarse de la cabeza a Makoto…

Su mano temblaba. Nunca había sido asiduo a la pornografía, pero sabía que nada de lo que había visto, de lo que había logrado excitarlo, era tan atrayente como el ritmo que había descubierto en Makoto, el movimiento de su cuerpo y la dedicación en su rostro…

—¿Haru?—escuchó la voz de una mujer, sonaba molesta—. ¿Me llamaste Haru mientras te venías?

—Eh. No… lo siento… Haru… estaba aquí.

—¿Tu hermanita nos vio?—exclamó la mujer asustada.

—No, no es mi hermana… cielos. No. No digas eso—dijo Makoto, rápidamente—. Era… un amigo.

Haru sintió su estómago torcerse y su alma irse. La mujer ni siquiera sabía quién era él, y notó para mayor desconsuelo que tampoco sabía el nombre de Ran. Makoto no le había hablado de él. ¡Makoto no le había hablado de él! Él… que lo conocía desde el jardín de niños.

Los oídos de Haruka siguieron procesando la discusión de la pareja en la cocina. Su corazón le daba la impresión que se movía como un oscilante y violento péndulo en un amplio espacio, porque Haru empezaba a sentirse vacío por dentro.

—¿Me vio otro hombre?

—Lo siento, dame un momento. Ve a mi habitación.

—¡Makoto! No puedo creerlo, qué vergüenza.

—Lo siento, Miki-chan.

El estómago de Haru volvió a torcerse. Pero no tenía tiempo para mortificarse. Makoto vestido solo con el pantalón apareció en el zaguán.

—Haru. Lo siento tanto—le dijo Makoto, con una expresión azorada. Tenía el cabello revuelto, los ojos brillantes, los labios rosados y el rostro perlado. Y su voz, su voz agitada.

—Fue mi culpa—murmuró Haru, lo miró directo a los ojos y se tragó el nudo de la garganta—. Debí avisar que vendría.

Makoto negó con la cabeza, apenado.

—Lo siento—repitió, sus mejillas aun más rojas, su cabello más despeinado, su voz... su voz cadente.

Haru miró el suelo. Entonces, vio junto a los zapatos de Makoto, los de una mujer. ¿Cómo no pudo verlos antes? ¿A caso de haberlos visto habría pensando que se encontraría a Makoto teniendo sexo con una mujer en la cocina? Probablemente, pensaría que se trataría de la señora Tachibana o de Rei con tacones.

Suspiró. Sabía que la sensación de calor y de deseo que lo embargaba sería más fuerte que la incomodidad por haber interrumpido un momento íntimo, la envidia por no ser el causante de la expresión de placer de Makoto, la angustia por descubrir que había una persona en la vida de su mejor amigo que él no conocía –ni quería conocer-.

—No sabía que tenías novia—lo dijo.

Y el mundo no se terminó.

—Oh—susurró Makoto, suavemente, y como aun estaba excitado por lo sucedido fue un sonido sexual, atractivo—. Eh—titubeó—. No es algo… _serio_. No es mi novia.

Eso sí que no lo esperaba. Pero, hace cinco minutos, no esperaba descubrir la vida sexual de su amigo en todo su esplendor. Haru nunca, ni en su fantasía más loca, se habría atrevido a imaginar el verdadero rostro de placer de Makoto, porque Haru a pesar de ser reservado con sus sentimientos, sabía que nunca podría olvidarlo.

—No sabía—murmuró Haru, con el ceño fruncido.

Eso era un reclamo.

¿Por qué Makoto no le había contado que tenía sexo con una mujer? ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que tuvo que verlo, que verlos, para descubrirlo? ¿Por qué él no fue capaz de intuirlo? ¿Por qué sentía que no conocía a Makoto?

Sin embargo, Makoto entendió que era una invitación a hablar. Si Haru quería saber…

—Ah, Haru. Es tan genial. Siento un peso irse de mis hombros. Quería decirte, pero no sabía cómo—Se pasó la mano por el cabello, desordenándoselo aun más, y le sonrió abiertamente. Haru pensó que debería estar prohibido sonreír de esa forma sin camisa—. Nosotros nunca hemos hablado de estos temas, y no quería incomodarte. Así que realmente me alegro de que lo hayas visto. ¡Oh! No lo digo porque me gusten esas cosas. No me gusta que haya personas viendo cuando…—Negó con la cabeza, las mejillas rosas, su pecho desnudo, el botón del pantalón cerrado de forma apresurada, probablemente no llevaba ropa interior—. Solo digo que es bueno que lo hayas visto y yo no haya tenido que contarte… A veces, quería contarte, pero no quería disgustarte. Es decir: es tan genial hacer _lo_ , y algunos días solo puedo pensar en eso… y tengo tanto miedo de decirte algo inadecuado…

Para suerte de Haru, la muchacha era impaciente. Y Haru estaba tan molesto consigo mismo que comprendió la molestia de la mujer. Él estaría furioso si Makoto lo dejaba solo después del sexo para irse a hablar con un amigo, porque justo eso era lo que pasó a él: Makoto lo dejó solo, a él, que lo conocía de toda la vida y que eran los mejores amigos, lo apartó de algo tan crucial como sus actividades íntimas, para irse a tener sexo con una mujer, que ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba la hermana de Makoto.

Por supuesto, cuando Haru se fue, dejó la llave del apartamento de Makoto donde debía estar, en la mesita de la entrada y no junto a sus propias llaves ni en su llavero de delfín. Miki-chan no logró que Makoto sonriera cuando el hombre vio las llaves en la mesita, junto a la pecera de su pez payaso.

 **.O.o.O.**

Su siguiente encuentro fue incómodo.

Para desgracia de Haruka, la incomodidad por la recién descubierta vida sexual de Makoto no terminó con la breve conversación en el zaguán después de haber descubierto la expresión orgásmica de su amigo. Sino que la expresión continuó en la mente de Haru por varios días, y Makoto hablantín como siempre, retomó el tema en su próximo encuentro. Y Haru pensaba cada vez más en Makoto teniendo sexo, ya sea porque Makoto lo mencionaba o porque él lo imaginaba.

Y la tortura se repetía cada vez que estaban solos. Porque realmente nada cambió entre ellos. Salvo que ahora hablaban de sexo. O para mayor precisión, Makoto incluyó el tema sexo en sus monólogos.

—Solo puedo pensar en eso.

Y hablar, agregó mentalmente Haru.

—Es tan placentero. Ellas son tan estrechas y suaves.

¿Ellas son? ¿Qué no era solo una? ¿Tenía otras parejas? ¿Desde hacía cuándo? ¿Con cuánta experiencia hablaba?

—¿Sabes, Haru? Me hacía tanta falta esto: tener a alguien con quien hablar. Porque no es algo que podría hablar con mis compañeros, ellos siempre son vulgares y no quiero irrespetar a las mujeres con las que he estado. Pienso que no es ético compartir lo que hago con ellas. Pero tenía que sacármelo. Me alegra poder contártelo a ti. Contigo siempre es fácil hablar.

Makoto se abstraía tanto que ni siquiera le prestaba atención a la expresión de tristeza de Haru cada vez que el tema sexo, con número indeterminado de mujeres, surgía. Y es que Haru no sabía qué era peor: si el esfuerzo desorbitado de su mente por intentar no entender las palabras de Makoto o el cálculo ingrato que hacía tratando de descubrir con cuántas mujeres había dormido, cuáles noches, cuánto duraban, cuántos orgasmos habría experimentado, cuántos condones habría gastado…

—A veces me preocupan. Digo, apenas nos estamos conociendo, y aceptan ir a mi apartamento. ¡Yo podría ser un asesino! Pero me han dicho que les parezco confiable, que por eso aceptan. Bueno, no es que me queje. Pero no me gustaría que Ran o Ren se vayan a la casa de una persona que apenas saben el nombre.

Makoto duerme con mujeres que ni siquiera conoce bien, mujeres que ha visto esporádicamente, que alguien le ha presentado, que apenas sabe a qué se dedican o cuál es su nombre completo: la muchacha del programa de intercambio que estaba de paso por la ciudad, la prima de un vecino, la mesera de un bar, la primera chica que le habló en su clase de cine...

Personas que no sabían que Makoto le temía a la oscuridad y a los fantasmas, que no sabían que casi perdió la vida en el mar, tampoco sabían el sabor de la comida de la señora Tachibana ni cómo sonaban los estornudos del señor Tachibana. Personas que no conocían a Makoto como Haru lo conocía, porque Haru había estado quince años al lado de Makoto, y tantos años de amistad solo le habían servido para descubrir que Makoto prefería enrollarse con una desconocida antes que pensar en él como algo más que un amigo…

—¿Crees que esté mal pensar siempre en sexo? Antes, algunos compañeros me parecían molestos porque solo hablaban de sexo, pensaba que solo tenían eso en su mente. Haru, pero a veces, solo tengo eso en mi mente. ¡Soy terrible! ¿Crees… Haru, crees que soy un pervertido?

Haruka pestañeó. Makoto parecía realmente consternado y atribulado. Haruka volvió a sacudir lentamente sus pestañas. Por un momento quiso decirle que desde que lo vio, desnudo, en la cocina de su departamento, penetrando a una mujer, no había podido dejar de pensar en él, en estar en esa misma situación con él. Que eso tenía que ser un pensamiento normal, porque lo acosaba a todas horas, que ya era parte de su día _normal._

—No creo que seas uno—murmuró Haruka, y se felicitó a sí mismo por su aplomo. Estaba seguro de que no cualquiera podría soportar estar delante de la persona que le gustaba sabiendo que nunca podrían estar juntos por tanto tiempo como él había soportado… como él estaba soportando.

—Es normal, ¿no?—respondió Makoto, y por un momento se veía tan dudoso como Haruka se sentía—. Es por la edad, un asunto de hormonas.

—Seguro por ser tan alto eres una bestia del sexo.

No supo por qué lo dijo, pero supo que debía. La reacción de Makoto valió la pena. Sus ojos tan abiertos, y Haru alegre de ser –otra vez- lo único que se reflejaba en las pupilas, y después Makoto echó la cabeza levemente hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. Haru no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír con él.

Al caer la noche, en la soledad de su siempre sola habitación, después de haber eyaculado gracias al Makoto de su mente, Haru trató de encontrar el momento en que él dejó de ser lo más importante para Makoto, lo único que se reflejaba en sus ojos: ¿cuándo...?

 **.O.o.O.**

Haruka Nanase se trataba de convencer a sí mismo de que había superado la orientación sexual de su amigo, sus sentimientos no correspondidos y la larga lista de mujeres con las que Makoto había dormido. Sin embargo, era lo suficientemente perceptivo como para saber que la pena y los celos que sentía cuando Makoto dirigía sus ojos a cualquier otra persona que no fuera él significaban que aún tenía el corazón roto.

—Haru, ella quería que la atara. No estaba listo para eso…

Oh. El corazón de Haru tampoco estaba listo para esa confesión. En ocasiones como esa, cuando se demostraba lo estrecha que era la confianza entre ellos, Haru maldecía la intimidad que tenían tanto como maldecía la desdicha de haber entrado a la casa de Makoto sin tocar la puerta.

Porque una cosa era descubrir que el hombre que amaba besaba a otras personas que no eran él, y otra muy diferente era descubrir cómo las besaba. Las descripciones de Makoto en acción eran como recordar con muchísima fuerza la expresión orgásmica cuando lo descubrió eyaculando dentro de una mujer. Pensaba que ya podía lidiar con esa imagen, pero Makoto comentándole sus hazañas, sin hacerlas parecer hazañas, claro está, era igual a imaginarlo eyaculando dentro de él. Y Haru, ahora sabía, que ese tipo de pensamiento no estaba bien. Ellos no tenían tal intimidad. La puerta de la casa de Makoto no estaba abierta para él.

—Bueno, pero eso lo sabes—dijo Makoto, y sacó a Haru de sus penosos pensamientos.

Haru frunció el ceño. Había perdido el rastro de lo que Makoto decía, así que no entendía bien por qué Makoto estaba tan rojo y evitaba el contacto visual.

—¿Lo sé?—se aventuró a decir, escogiendo la frase más corta que pudiera.

La sonrisa que Makoto le dirigió era tímida, pero a Haru le pareció ver cierta tristeza y decepción.

—Claro, lo sabes—dijo con un tono de voz bajo. Ante la expresión de desconcierto de Haru, Makoto se puso muy incómodo. Las actitudes que tomaba cuando no quería hablar de un tema, y Haru sabía lo que vendría, un suspiro y una confesión: como cuando le dijo que le temía al mar, que era sinsentido nadar sin él, que se iría a estudiar a Tokio—. No digo que sea exactamente igual acostarse con un hombre que con una mujer, pero… bueno, lo que importa es que te excite.

El comentario de Makoto desubicó tanto a Haruka como cuando le confesó que se iría a Tokio. Primero, porque parecía estarse refiriendo a que Haru sabía cómo era tener sexo con un hombre; sin embargo, había algo más que se llevó toda la atención de Haruka: algo que, simplemente, no concordaba con Makoto, con el Makoto que él conocía desde el jardín de niños.

¿De verdad Makoto dijo que lo importante era estar excitado?

El Makoto que él conocía diría que lo importante era el lazo que los unía, conocer a la persona, sentir que compartían un momento valioso, que no tendría sentido si fuera de otra forma, que no tendría sentido si fuera con otra persona, que debían hacer buenas memorias juntos, que podrían llegar hasta donde quisieran juntos…

El Makoto que él conocía diría: "No tiene sentido si no estás".

—Haru—continuó Makoto, incómodo, medio tartamudeando, medio sudando, medio ignorándolo—. Todos estos días he estado incomodándote, ¿no? Por supuesto que no quieres saber cómo lo hago con chicas, y además nunca te he preguntado qué haces tú. Oh, Haru, he tenido tanto miedo de pedirte consejo y a veces solo hablo sin parar, sin pensar, y tal vez solo debería dejar que me cuentes tus experiencias…

Haru desde hacía mucho tenía el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué Makoto querría que le diera consejos? Era obvio que Makoto era el único con una vida sexual activa.

—¿Por qué me pedirías consejo? —Makoto se balanceó levemente en su asiento, pero no respondió, así que Haru continuó, con un reclamo, justo como cuando le reclamó a Makoto que arreglara primero sus cosas antes de meterse con las de él—. Yo no he dormido con la mitad del vecindario.

—Haru—dijo Makoto por inercia, con un timbre agudo en la voz y la herida en los ojos—. No… no—entonces frunció el ceño, por un momento, dejando ver su molestia—. Pero empezaste antes.

—¿Qué?

—Tú… y Rin… cuando fueron a Australia. Estábamos en secundaria.

Haru abrió los ojos. En su mente, se recreó el momento exacto en que él dejó de ser lo único que se reflejaba en los ojos de Makoto. Fue aquella vez, después de su graduación, en una noche que estaban en su casa comiendo sandía, Nagisa empezó a hacer preguntas tan engañosas que Haru y Rin terminaron confesando que habían compartido una cama en Australia.

—No—dijo, y más bien sonó como un gruñido.

—¿Haru?

—No. Nunca he dormido con Rin. Ni con ninguna otra persona.

—Ah—suspiró Makoto, y por unos largos minutos el más denso silencio jamás formado entre ellos invadió la sala donde estaban.

Haru se atrevió a alzar los ojos, a quitarlos del líquido verdoso de su bebida, y la expresión que encontró en Makoto le inquietó. Lo veía como si se arrepintiera, como si quisiera devolver el tiempo, cambiar su pasado, haber dicho mil cosas que prefirió callar. Makoto parecía tan roto como él.

—Siento haber creído que algo pasó entre ustedes.

—Yo lo siento más.

...

Esta historia continúa.

* * *

Hola.

Gracias por leer. También gracias a las personas que leyeron el primer capítulo, guardaron en favorito o pusieron alerta. Un enorme agradecimiento a quienes dejaron review. Es muy importante para mí conocer sus impresiones.

Esto les juro que sonaba mejor en mi cabeza. Sin embargo, después de analizarlo, llegué a la conclusión de que esta es la única forma que tengo de escribir lo que imagino. Y bueno la idea es mejorar cada día.

Eso sí, espero que les haya agradado o al menos entretenido un rato. Ojalá me puedan dar su opinión.

Gracias por todo.

Nos leemos.

(。・_・。)


	3. Extraordinario

Hola.

 _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club / Eternal Summer_ no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Se dice del amor no correspondido**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Resumen_ : Serie de historias de desamor, tragedia, malentendidos, peripecias dolorosas, desgracias y amores no correspondidos.

 _En otras palabras_ : Yo compartiendo mi dolor y mis ideas de no-sé-por-qué-todo-lo-que-puede-unirlos-,-también-los-separa.

 _Advertencias_ : Narración floja.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Se dice del amor no correspondido**

 **Extraordinario**

.

.

.

Resumen: Haruka Nanase quiere ser normal.

* * *

 **.**

 **Extraordinario**

 **.**

" _Cuando tienes 10 años, te llaman prodigio; cuando tienes 15 años, te llaman genio; cuando pasas los 20 años, eres una persona ordinaria_ ".

Haruka Nanase no podía dejar de repetirse lo mismo, y cada día la espera le parecía más tediosa. Ya quería cumplir veinte. Si tan solo pudiera adelantarse, lograrlo antes, después de todo, aun era llamado genio… podía conseguirlo, podía ser ordinario y así desaparecer las presiones que afectaban a los que llamaban genio.

Y la revelación llegó una mañana cualquiera, mientras Makoto Tachibana le sonreía al ayudarlo a salir de la bañera.

Makoto era una persona ordinaria.

Con una casa familiar, habitada por ambos padres y dos hermanitos menores, con una abuela que visitaba cada cierto tiempo, con un rendimiento escolar promedio, participaba en un club con un desempeño normal, tenía amigos, se llevaba bien con sus compañeros de clase, aun conversaba con sus amigos de primaria, le gustaban los videojuegos y no tanto estudiar, y tenía un miedo normal…

Makoto, de verdad, era una persona ordinaria.

Y si Haruka Nanase quería ser ordinario, solo debía parecerse más a Makoto.

Por supuesto, no podía convertirse en Makoto, pero podía absorber su normalidad, y para eso solo debía frecuentarlo más.

Al principio, Makoto se sorprendió un poco de la insistencia de Haruka por permanecer a su lado. Pero pronto resultó normal que compartieran la ropa, que durmieran juntos, que bebieran del mismo envase y tuvieran solo un reproductor de música, con audífonos que compartían.

En algún momento de su nueva cercanía, mientras terminaban de jugar un videojuego popular, que Makoto consiguió gracias al intercambio con algún compañero de clase, era tanta la proximidad que había entre ellos, que fue fácil para Haruka inclinarse y besar a Makoto.

Makoto no le dijo nada, y Haruka se fue a dormir pensando que Makoto era realmente una persona ordinaria.

Al día siguiente, Haru volvió a besarlo. Makoto se apartó dubitativo, y quiso saber qué estaba haciendo.

-Solo he pensando en lo que quiero ser-respondió Haruka y debió ponerse de puntillas para besarlo de nuevo.

Haruka no sabía, pero mientras sus labios se movían sobre los de Makoto, Makoto se dio cuenta de que Haru quería ser normal.

Entonces, Haruka olvidó a sus padres, a sus profesores, a Rin, a los entrenadores, y se sintió normal, cuando Makoto lo abrazó. También, sintió un calor reconfortante cuando en medio de estocadas de placer, Makoto le susurró:

-Haru, eres extraordinario. Para mí, lo eres.

Al día siguiente, Makoto no visitó la casa de Haru. Y después de días sin verse, se encontraron en el mirador cuando los fuegos artificiales del Festival iniciaban. Haruka preguntó qué sucede, y Makoto solo respondió que nada.

Y unas semanas después, Haruka, quien consiguió un sello de Australia en su pasaporte, ha descubierto que el mundo es mucho más grande de lo que él creía, que él no es la única persona extraordinaria y que le falta mucho por lograr.

Lo agradecía a Rin, y también a Makoto. Y cuando pensaba que ya todo estaba bien, se encontró caminando hacia la estación de trenes para despedir a Makoto, que se iba a Tokio a estudiar.

La estación estaba abarrotada de personas, y por las conversaciones y los rostros fue fácil determinar que eran muchas las familias que despedían a sus hijos.

Y de pie cerca de una baranda, resultó demasiado fácil para Haruka distinguir a Makoto y a su familia entre la multitud. Sin embargo, eran tantas las personas que sabía que no podría acercarse a ellos.

Entonces, Haruka tomó conciencia de lo fácil que era reconocer a Makoto Tachibana. A pesar de la distancia, de la cantidad de personas, de los días sin verlo, pudo diferenciarlo muy fácil.

Porque la estatura de Makoto es mayor que la del japonés promedio, sus cejas tienen esa característica inclinación del rostro de un hombre bueno que contrasta con el gesto cansado de los adultos y en general sus expresiones son sinceras.

Además, Makoto no tiene una familia normal, como las demás familias que los rodeaban: no tiene un típico padre de familia encorbatado y estricto; ni una madre, ama de casa, un paso atrás de su esposo; y no es hijo único.

Makoto tiene un padre torpe y tan alto como él, y una madre que brilla como el sol, además sus hermanos eran los únicos niños presentes que en vez de mirar con tristeza a su hermano y aguantarse las ganas de llorar, corrían en círculos, dándole rápidos abrazos a las piernas anchas y a la maleta cargada de su hermano. En esa desalmada estación de trenes, Makoto Tachibana llamaba la atención, con su ropa naranja.

Haruka se dio cuenta de que Makoto no era una persona ordinaria.

Porque Makoto le tiene miedo al mar, perdió a un ser querido y casi pierde su propia vida, pero decidió aprender a nadar y enfrentar sus miedos, no una vez, sino todas las veces que agita sus potentes brazos. Porque Makoto cuando nada, no piensa en resistirse, ni en dejarse llevar, ni en aceptar la existencia del agua.

Makoto, al nadar, piensa en volar.

Y Haruka pensó que mientras es normal sentirse presionado y frustrado por cumplir las expectativas propias y de los demás, que mientras es normal sentir que no puede más y rechazar la ayuda de sus amigos, que mientras es normal necesitar un empujón para encontrar la luz, es totalmente extraordinario enfrentar sus miedos: enfrentar el agua, enfrentar a su mejor amigo, enfrentar su madurez.

Porque Makoto es extraordinario.

Y está en Tokio.

..

Esta historia continúa...

* * *

Hola.

Gracias por leer.

En realidad, lo que quería expresar es cómo el corazón de Makoto se partió cuando se dio cuenta de que Haru está con él porque quiere ser normal y no realmente porque lo quiera. Pero no soy tan buena escribiendo cosas tristes. Así que solo cosas raras. Pero el corazón de Makoto se partió en mil pedazos. Y Haru no se dio cuenta.

Lo bonito de Free es la personalidad de los muchachos (claro, claro *if you know what I mean*). No son personajes planos, inclusive personajes súper secundarios como Miho o Goro tienen facetas interesantes. Yo tengo la sensación de que a veces la gente considera a Makoto como solo alguien normal y corriente, miedoso y con complejo de mamá, pero Makoto tiene un gran potencial: sabe que el padre de uno de sus amigos falleció en el mar, pierde a un ser querido también, ve a Haru ahogarse y lo rescata, un día sus hermanos por poco se ahogan, y se detiene frente al mar a preguntarse si él podría ir a un lugar en el que Haru no estuviera.

Y o sea: ¡es Haru el que se va a un lugar en el que Makoto no está!

Ya me fui por las ramas...

¡Gracias a las personas que llegaron hasta aquí! Espero se hayan entretenido. Será genial saber qué les pareció.

Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior. Me hizo muy feliz leer sus reviews. Creo que en estas historias, solo se hacen sufrir entre ellos. Y me emociona saber que puedo expresar esa tristeza y ese dolor. Ellos se merecen un final feliz, pero aquí tardan mucho tiempo en alcanzarlo.

En fiiiin.

Nos leemos y gracias por el apoyo

.

.

.

PD. Tengo otras historias que no son tan basura. En las que por lo menos se besan.

.

.

.

PD2. Es mentira. Por ahora, en ninguna se han besado.

.

¡Nos leemos!


	4. Familia

Hola.

 _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club / Eternal Summer_ no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Se dice del amor no correspondido**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Resumen_ : Serie de historias de desamor, tragedia, malentendidos, peripecias dolorosas, desgracias y amores no correspondidos.

 _En otras palabras_ : yo imaginándome que tanto los padres de Makoto como los de Haru han sido negligentes.

 _Advertencias_ : Padres. Y es difícil ser padre.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Se dice del amor no correspondido**

 **Familia**

Resumen: La familia es un espíritu libre.

* * *

 **.**

 **Familia**

 **.**

—Haru-chan, mamá dice que ahora podrá estar más tiempo conmigo.

Cuando Makoto le dio esa noticia a Haruka, este no se imaginó que ese sería el único tema de conversación posible por varios días.

La emoción de Makoto enojó a Haruka, cuya madre, de vez en cuando, también decía eso y unos días después, se despedía de él con un beso rápido antes de abordar un taxi que la llevaría al aeropuerto.

A Haru no le molestaba que su madre lo dejara al cuidado de su abuela, cada vez más seguido; no le molestaba haberse despedido de ella muchas más veces que otros niños de su edad; ni siquiera le molestaba la promesa vacía de los adultos quienes aseguraban que tendrán más tiempo libre, pero más bien cada día estaban más ocupados.

Lo que realmente molestaba a Haruka era saber que ya no podría estar tanto tiempo con Makoto. Si la señora Tachibana cuidaba de su hijo, entonces no habría ninguna razón para que Makoto se quedara con él después de la escuela.

Makoto se había vuelto como un miembro más de su familia, desde que un martes por la tarde, la señora Nanase aceptó el pedido desesperado de la señora Tachibana de cuidar de su pequeño hijo. Y resultó para las dos familias que era mucho más sencillo cuidar de los dos niños al mismo tiempo.

Exactamente, Haru no sabía qué mantenía ocupada a la señora Tachibana, pero agradecía que estuviera ocupada y que el padre de Makoto trabajara en otra ciudad y regresara tarde a casa. De vez en cuando, Makoto hasta se quedaba a cenar a su casa, y no se quejaba cuando le servían un filete de macarela.

Makoto hablaba y hablaba de las actividades que haría con su madre: que cocinarían, que navegarían, que contarían nubes, que caminarían todos los días a la playa en búsqueda de una concha de siete colores, que pintarían soles…

Y Haru sabía que él no podía competir contra eso.

La mujer era un sol, y era difícil luchar contra ella por la atención de Makoto. A veces, hasta el mismo Haru se encandilaba y encantaba con ella, y, en una ocasión, le confesó a su abuela que le gustaría que la señora Tachibana también fuera su mamá.

Cuando la señora Tachibana estuviera todo el día en casa, Makoto le daría sus atenciones, y Haru quedaría en el olvido. Makoto lo dejaría, como lo había dejado su padre, cuando decidió que trabajaría en Singapur; como lo dejó su madre, cuando decidió que había mucho mundo por descubrir pero poco espacio para niños pequeños en ese mundo; y como lo dejaba su anciana abuela que cada vez más seguido caía en profundos sueños.

La exasperación de Haru por saber que pronto se quedaría solo, sin tener a alguien con quien jugar y alguien quien le diera sonido de risas a sus días, alcanzó para alegrarse cuando se dio cuenta de que pasaban los días y nada había cambiado entre ellos: la señora Tachibana seguía igual de ocupada, la señora Tachibana no tenía tiempo para Makoto.

Cierto que Makoto no perdía la esperanza, y Haru debía morderse la lengua para no decirle que esperaba en vano.

Sin embargo, el enojo de Haru se convirtió en arrepentimiento y culpa cuando vio a Makoto llorar, desconsolado, porque su madre se iba.

Regresaba del mercado, con su abuela, cuando encontraron a la familia Tachibana fuera de su casa, y en una pequeña escena.

Makoto estaba en el suelo, con un brazo se sostenía de la pierna de su madre y con la otra mano se agarraba fuertemente de la baranda de los escalones que llevaban a su casa, con lo que impedía que su madre pudiera moverse.

—Vamos, campeón, ya estás muy grande para llorar así—decía el señor Tachibana, que estaba arrodillado ante el niño y soltaba de uno en uno los dedos del niño que estaban blancos de tanto esfuerzo.

No se entendía bien lo que Makoto decía, mientras lloraba, pero todos lo podían sentir: "No te vayas", "me prometiste que estarías conmigo", "por favor"; y el rostro de la señora Tachibana, pálido, no ayudaba a digerir la culpa que Haru sentía por haber deseado que la señora Tachibana no tuviera tanto tiempo para compartir con Makoto.

Con cada dedo que el señor Tachibana lograba separar de la baranda, Makoto gritaba más fuerte.

La anciana Nanase debió intervenir, dejó la bolsa del mercado en el suelo y se acercó un poco a la entrada de la casa de sus vecinos.

—Mako-chan—tironeó suavemente del hombro del niño—.Tu madre tiene que trabajar: tu tía está muy enferma y realmente necesita de su hermana en estos momentos.

Makoto se rindió. Soltó a su madre y sentado en la grada, metió la cabeza entre las rodillas.

—Será mejor que te vayas pronto—le dijo el señor Tachibana a su esposa, y le tendió la maleta.

La mujer asintió, hizo una leve reverencia ante la anciana Nanase y se marchó rápidamente, sin alzar la cabeza.

—Si quieres puedes venir a jugar con Haru-chan—Sonrió la anciana, cuando la señora Tachibana dobló la esquina.

—Quiero a mi mamá—hipó Makoto, sus hombros se sacudían levemente.

—Makoto. Compórtate—Lo regañó a su padre—. Ya no eres un niño pequeño para que nos hagas esto.

—Solo quiero estar con mi mamá—dijo con la voz ahogada.

—Si sigues llorando, no saldrás a jugar.

Makoto alzó los ojos hacia Haru, quien inmediatamente, volteó el rostro, incómodo.

Makoto siempre lloraba. Haru lo había visto tantas veces llorar que a veces le exasperaba, que lo dejaba solo, que le decía molesto que dejara de llorar. Pero esta vez Makoto se veía mal, con su rostro regordete lleno de manchas rojas y blancas, con caminos de lágrimas y mocos, con arrugas y con el dolor pintado en el lienzo donde nadie creería que se dibujaba la más linda sonrisa.

—Qui.. qui…

Makoto no pudo continuar. El llanto, escandaloso, triste, volvió a tomarlo. El señor Tachibana lo tomó del brazo y lo subió dos escalones hasta hacerlo entrar a la casa.

—No saldrás hasta que dejes de llorar—sentenció.

—Haru-chan, ¿qué tal si buscas al gato de la señora Tamura? Eso siempre alegra a Makoto—dijo la anciana. Y Haru queriendo alejarse de Makoto, asintió y se fue corriendo. Además, sabía dónde estaba el gato y su abuela tenía razón.

—Todos los niños quieren estar con su mamá—dijo la anciana Nanase a su vecino.

—Sí—murmuró el señor Tachibana, se sentó en uno de los escalones, cansado—. Hicimos lo que usted nos aconsejó, Nanase-san. Le hablamos como igual, le dimos razones. Él sabe que su tía está enferma y que necesita de Nagumi, pero, simplemente, no quiere entender razones. Nunca entiende de razones, y siempre está llorando. Ya no sabemos qué hacer con él—suspiró—. Si tan solo dejara de comportarse como un niño pequeño—miró el camino empedrado y agregó, con curiosidad—. Haruka nunca llora.

La anciana asintió. Ella, a veces, hasta pensaba que Makoto lloraba por Haruka.

—Tal vez tiene miedo de parecerse a Haruka, que nunca está con su mamá—murmuró la vieja mujer, más para ella misma que para su escucha.

Y antes de que sucediera algo más, Haru regresó con un gato atigrado entre sus brazos.

El padre de Makoto se levantó y se asomó por la puerta de su casa, desde el interior llegaba el llanto agitado de Makoto.

—Lo siento, Haru-chan. Makoto no podrá salir a jugar hasta que aprenda a comportarse mejor.

Haruka pensó que eso no sucedería pronto.

Sin embargo, una hora después, el señor Tachibana y Makoto, con la cara aun roja de tanto llorar, tocaban a la puerta.

—Ah, Nanase-san—dijo el hombre, después de una leve inclinación de cabeza—. Me necesitan en el trabajo, ¿será posible que pueda cuidar de Makoto? Ya está un poco mejor. Y tal vez si está aquí, olvide todo lo que pasó.

Haruka antes de ir a la sala donde su abuela y Makoto estaban, buscó en el patio al gato de su vecina, pero ya no estaba. Arrastrando los pies, entró a la salita para encontrarse con su abuela abrazando a Makoto que continuaba llorando.

Haru se preguntó si Makoto estaría triste porque temía parecerse a él, cuya madre siempre estaba lejos. Tomó aire, y decidió a mostrarle a Makoto que estaba bien tener a las mamás lejos.

.O.o.O.

La abuela Nanase era la persona favorita de Haruka. Tanto le gustaba estar con ella, que hasta le gustaba cuando la mujer, sin espacio en su piel para una arruga más, caía en uno de sus profundos sueños.

Haru aprovechaba que dormía para salir a jugar afuera. Makoto solía titubear, simular que se quedaría en casa, para en el momento en que Haru alcanzaba el töri de la entrada, gritar un "espérame" y correr hacia él.

Iban al río, a la playa, al templo, a los callejones, al parque, a la estación de trenes. Iban hasta dónde quisieran, y se divertían explorando Iwatobi.

Hasta que la señora Nanase descubrió que los niños se escapaban, y que ya su suegra no podía cuidarlos.

La tarde que descubrieron sus salidas a escondidas, los padres de Haru hablaron casi tres horas por teléfono; mientras que los de Makoto lloraron como si hubieran perdido a su hijo.

La señora Nanase, preocupada, de que sus vecinos se enfadaran con su suegra, trató de intervenir, alegando que no había sucedido nada grave, que era normal que los niños quisieran explorar, que sabían cuidarse.

Makoto se puso nervioso al escuchar la conversación de los adultos, y empezó a temer que ya no los dejaran jugar juntos. Cuando se dieron cuenta, los dos niños tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

Los adultos corrieron a consolarlos, asegurándoles que no estaban enojados, que solo se preocuparon, y les agasajaron con chocolate caliente y malvaviscos. Y mientras disfrutaban su bebida, la señora Tachibana, con Makoto en su regazo, convenientemente alejado de Haru, les contó:

—Solíamos olvidarlo. Al principio, ninguno parecía estar listo para ser padre. Cuando vinimos a vivir aquí, nos gustó el callejón de escaleras, así no podríamos tener auto y correr el riesgo de dejarlo olvidado en el auto.

Haruka pensó que su madre comentaría que él solía escaparse al patio cuando llovía, pues era un reclamo-comentario que su madre siempre hacía cuando hablaban de mal comportamiento de los hijos. Sin embargo, el silencio de su madre, le hizo comprender que no era una conversación sobre mal comportamiento de hijos; sino de mal comportamiento de padres.

El señor Tachibana, con la mano en la barbilla, agregó:

—Lo más grave fue cuando lo olvidamos en el pueblo vecino. Teníamos que cambiar el recinto electoral y hacer otros mandados en el municipio, así que Nagumi y yo decidimos separarnos para cubrir la mayor parte de oficinas en el menor tiempo posible. Al final, yo pensé que Makoto estaba con Nagumi, y Nagumi pensó que estaba conmigo. Nos dimos cuenta de que lo habíamos dejado hasta el lunes en la mañana cuando no lo encontramos en su cama.

—Por suerte, un amable pescador cuidó de él, por tres días. No sé qué hubiéramos hecho si ese anciano no encuentra a Makoto.

—Perdimos a Makoto por tres días, pero ganamos un excelente amigo.

Y mientras su madre comentaba algo, Haru pensó que ya entendía por qué Makoto había llorado tanto cuando su madre se marchó por unos días a cuidar de su pariente. Makoto tenía miedo de volver a quedarse solo.

Haru pensó en todo lo que podría hacer si pudiera quedarse solo, sin saber que ese pensamiento también le sería concedido dentro de poco.

.O.O.O.

La puerta de la casa de sus vecinos estaba cerrada, y Haruka Nanase la veía con el ceño exageradamente fruncido. Hacía más de cinco minutos que había tocado el timbre, y aun nadie le abría.

—Pasa, Haru—le dijo Makoto, algo apresurado, después del segundo toque de timbre.

Haru no quería pasar; sin embargo, Makoto no le dio muchas opciones, pues se adentró en la casa sin darle tiempo de contarle sus planes. Así que apresurado se quitó los zapatos y lo siguió hasta la cocina.

Al atravesar la sala, Haru notó que hacía falta algo.

—Makoto, ¿dónde están tus papás?

—No están—murmuró Makoto, y Haru no necesitó más. Era un buen día para salir a divertirse en el río. Se devolvió y se sentó en el zaguán para ponerse sus zapatos—. Haru, ¿ya te vas?—lo llamó Makoto, preocupado.

—Nos vamos—aclaró Haru—. Iremos al río.

Makoto no titubeó ni un momento cuando dijo:

—No puedo salir.

—Tus padres no están.

El razonamiento de Haru era sencillo. Sus padres no estaban, los de Makoto tampoco; podrían irse a dónde quisieran sin que nadie les dijera algo.

Sin embargo, la respuesta le llegó a Haruka en forma de un llanto.

—No puedo ir contigo—murmuró Makoto, retrocediendo hasta volver a la cocina. Haru suspiró y dejando de lado sus zapatos, lo siguió, pendiente del ruidito agudo que provenía del segundo piso—. Lo siento, Haru—le dijo Makoto, alzando un poco la voz y con la cabeza peligrosamente cerca de una olla en la que calentaba dos biberones—. Tal vez, Nagisa o Zaki estén libres y puedan ir contigo. Si quieres puedes usar el teléfono de la sala para llamarlos.

—¿Dónde están tus padres? —volvió a preguntar Haru.

Él sabía dónde estaban sus padres. En Singapur. En algún lugar de Singapur. Sabía en cuál vuelo regresarían. Sin embargo, desde hacía varias semanas no sabía dónde estaban los padres de Makoto.

Había escuchado que con el nacimiento de los gemelos, el señor Tachibana aceptaba trabajar horas extra, y que la abuela de Makoto había enfermado tan gravemente que la señora Tachibana debía cuidarla, varios días a la semana. Que por eso Makoto, después de la escuela, no podía salir a jugar.

—No sé—respondió Makoto, tanteando con la punta de su dedo el calor del agua.

—Tienes 11 años—dijo, con obviedad, Haru.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Me gustaría ir a jugar contigo, pero hoy no puedo.

—No has podido en toda la semana.

—Te recompensaré, Haru. Perdóname.

Haru suspiró. Llevaba semanas sin salir, porque Makoto siempre estaba ocupado en su casa. De hecho, ese día por aburrimiento fue a buscarlo para jugar juntos…

—Podemos quedarnos aquí—decidió y dejó de pensar en sus zapatos.

—¿Mn? —murmuró Makoto, algo distraído. Tomó los dos biberones y subió los escalones hacia la habitación de sus hermanos menores.

—Podemos jugar aquí—repitió Haru que caminaba tras él, arrastrando los pies.

—No sé, Haru—murmuró Makoto, acercó el biberón a la pequeña boca de su hermano menor—. A mis padres no les gusta mucho que juegue cerca de ellos.

Haru se guardó el comentario de que sus padres no estaban, pero entendía la preocupación de los señores Tachibana, dado que usualmente jugaban con agua, de peleas, y Makoto era escandaloso.

El bebé rechazó el biberón y comenzó a llorar.

Haru se acercó y lo alzó. Makoto abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Tenía la orden expresa de no alzarlos, pero ya no sabía qué hacer para que dejaran de llorar, así que agradecía contar con Haru, y su desobediencia, en esos momentos, pues Ren dejó de llorar.

—Podemos jugar a cuidarlos—sugirió Haru, mientras acunaba entre sus brazos al bebé y pensaba que no era tan diferente a un gato.

—Creo que ese juego se llama casita.

Haru asintió.

—Dale el biberón. Luego nos ocuparemos de Ran.

Y los dos cuidaron de los niños.

.O.o.o.

—"Makoto" no es una razón para quedarte aquí.

Esa simple frase, fue lo que años después, el señor Nanase diría que inició el quiebre de la relación con su único hijo.

Si bien ya había cierto distanciamiento, esa frase fue el quiebre, la última gota. El señor Nanase no conocía a su hijo, y no tendría la oportunidad de conocerlo.

Por razones de trabajo, no veía mucho a su hijo y cuando lo veía se daba cuenta de que no le gustaba que lo tocaran y que tenía pequeñas obsesiones que a él le parecían graciosas y cuando se reía de ellas su esposa le hacía mala cara.

El término de su insípida relación de padre e hijo ocurrió cuando "Makoto" fue la razón que Haruka dio para explicar por qué no quería irse a vivir a Tokio.

Y después de la cortante respuesta vino una escena que a la familia Nanase les recordó los días cuando Haru tenía tres años y trataban de sacarlo de la bañera.

—No hagas esa cara—dijo el señor Nanase, después de darse cuenta de que la risita que soltó al escuchar la excéntrica respuesta de su hijo no fue correspondida.

Pero las cejas exageradamente fruncidas y los labios prietos de Haruka, tan parecidos al rostro enojado –enojadísimo- de su madre, serían la expresión de su hijo, por el resto de su vida, sino accedían a sus caprichos…

Haruka, con el desafío brillando en sus ojos, empujó lejos el plato de macarela, sin tocar. Y hasta la señora Nanase volteó los ojos cuando a su esposo se le ocurrió decirle al muchacho:

—No hagas un berrinche.

Haruka, por supuesto, hizo ademán de levantarse e irse, pero un movimiento de su madre, lo impidió.

Y el señor Nanase, ya un poco desesperado y olvidando que presionar a su hijo nunca había sido buena idea, continuó:

—Cielos, Haru. Creí que ya no te comportabas así. Tienes 14 años. Además, estamos hablando de vivir en Tokio. ¡Es la capital del país! Cualquier chico querría irse de aquí para vivir en Tokio.

Esta vez fue la señora Nanase quien apartó su plato y con ojos tan expresivos como los de su hijo, le comunicó a su esposo que debía cambiar la estrategia o no lograrían nada.

El señor Nanase soltó un largo suspiro y acomodó diferente sus piernas.

—Esto es difícil. En esta casa, vivió mi madre, aquí crecí yo—miró a su esposa, quien asintió, conforme—. En esta casa, en esta ciudad, está parte de nuestras vidas. Pero para mantener a la familia, necesitamos trasladarnos. La compañía abrirá una sucursal en Tokio, ya no tendré que viajar a Singapur—dijo con una gran sonrisa—, y podremos vivir juntos. Haru. Es mi oportunidad para regresar a casa y encontrarme a mi familia. Es nuestra oportunidad para vivir juntos.

—No.

El señor Nanase bufó. Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a su hijo, no había nada que pudiera hacerlo cambiar de opinión y ya se estaba lamentando haberle consultado cuando pudo haber tomado una decisión draconianamente y solo llevárselo. Si hasta había escogido un departamento con una bañera enorme.

—¿Y quién es esa Makoto? ¿A caso es tu novia que no quieres dejarla? ¡Conseguirás otra novia en Tokio!

Con eso, Haru decidió que ya no escucharía más y se fue.

—Cielo—dijo la señora Nanase, con voz calmada—. Makoto es el hijo mayor de los Tachibana. Compañero de Haru de la escuela.

—Claro, el muchacho alto que vimos temprano. No pensé que fuera el niño pequeño de Nagumi-san. Ya es todo un hombre—volvió a suspirar, cansado—... Y la razón por la cual Haru no se quiere ir de aquí.

—Sé más justo con Haru, por supuesto que tiene más razones para no querer irse.

—¿Cómo qué? Me dijiste que el club de natación cerró y que tampoco asiste al club de su escuela, que perdió el contacto con varios de sus amigos y no participa en actividades de ningún tipo. ¿Qué podría interesarle de Iwatobi? Inclusive, estar en Tokio podría beneficiarle más.

.O.o.O.

El plan de Haru era subir hasta el Templo mientras sus padres continuaban discutiendo su vida y su relación con Makoto en la sala. Sin embargo, el motivo de discusión lo interrumpió.

—¡Haru!—lo llamó Makoto, y con una sonrisa alegre y sincera, le dijo—. Me alegra que tu padre esté en casa.

—A mí no.

—Haru. No digas eso. Tenías mucho tiempo sin verlo—le dijo Makoto, siempre apagando el incendio, ofreciendo una frase amable. Además, no tardó mucho en alcanzarlo en el camino que subía.

—No lo extraño.

—Haruuu—lo regañó, suavemente.

—No digas nada. No sabes a lo que ha venido. No trates de defenderlo.

Makoto frunció el ceño, y con decisión le dijo:

—Es tu padre, Haru. Y te ama. Además, todo lo que hace es por el bien tuyo y de tu madre.

—No quiero oírte hablar de algo que no entiendes.

—¿Te… te irás a otra escuela?

Haru volteó el rostro. Y Makoto se metió las manos en los bolsillos, entristecido.

Llegaron a la parte alta de la montaña, envueltos en un frío silencio. Se sentaron, uno al lado del otro, con la espalda apoyada en el muro de piedra del Templo, y observaron el cielo nublado.

—No iré a Tokio. No iré a ninguna parte—decidió Haruka. Y por un momento hasta pensó que tampoco se iría a Australia, por nada del mundo.

—Haru—sollozó Makoto, con alegría—. ¡No sé qué haría si fueras a Tokio!

—No importa. No iré.

…

Esta historia continúa.

* * *

Hola.

Muchas gracias por leer. :)

La idea era usar algunos temas canon: como la partida de los padres de Haru y el amigo pescador de Makoto. Está dividido en tres momentos, cuando tienen 8 años, después 11 y 14. Me da mucha curiosidad saber los nombres de los padres tanto de Makoto como Haru, (¿hay información al respecto?) y conocer más de la abuela de Haru, apuesto que si hubiera leído con más cuidado High Speed sabría. Pero bueno estamos para inventar y, ya saben, darle color a su infancia. Me imagino que Haru vivió un tiempo al cuido de su abuela y que falleció antes del relevo. Tal vez cuando tenía entre 8 y 10 años. Y que los gemelos nacieron después del relevo. ¿Alguien sabe cuántos años tienen?

En fin...

Les agradecería montones si me puedan contar su opinión de este momento.

También besos y abrazos (de Makoto) a las personas que comentaron el anterior. Es muy importante para mí conocer su opinión, y les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo para hacerlo.

Un abrazo, que estén bien.

.

PD: En el próximo, serán adultos otra vez. Y ya no tengo más de infancia.

(。・_・。)


	5. Tan claro como el agua

Hola.

 _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club / Eternal Summer_ no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Se dice del amor no correspondido**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Resumen_ : Serie de historias de desamor, tragedia, malentendidos, peripecias dolorosas, desgracias y amores no correspondidos.

 _En otras palabras_ : yo imaginando que ningún amor es correspondido.

 _Advertencias_ : Excesivas notas de autor. Esto está en mi cabeza desde julio. Quería que no tuviera OoC, pero me cuesta mucho captar las personalidades de otros personajes. Al final escribí lo que quise y es como que todo el mundo está hablando y nadie sabe quién dice qué. Lo siento. Y además hay un abuso de chistes malos y soeces. Es como un popurrí de fetiches en boca de los chicos de Iwatobi.

 **.**

 **Se dice del amor no correspondido**

 **Tan claro como el agua**

Resumen: Es claro como el agua que nadie se quiere.

* * *

 **.**

Tan claro como el agua

 **.**

Tendrían su momento.

Catorce años de amistad florecerían en muchos más años de relación romántica.

Haruka Nanase sabía que pronto sucedería algo físico, que él tanto anhelaba con Makoto. Con cierta frialdad habían superado su adolescencia y ahora que iniciarían la vida adulta, más independiente –en especial para Makoto-, alcanzarían el placer corporal.

Cuando fuera el momento adecuado, Makoto y él se besarían.

Sus amigos dejarían de decir que actuaban como una pareja, porque, en efecto, serían una pareja.

Lo importante, se decía a sí mismo Haru, era que Makoto lo amaba y él amaba a Makoto; tendrían un momento especial para expresar sus sentimientos y dejarían esa amistad llena de afecto y formas discretas y solapadas de decirse te amo, para repartirse besos a cada momento del día.

Haruka estaba seguro de que ese día llegaría.

.O.o.O.

—En las vacaciones, todo el mundo tiene pareja—dijo Nagisa, con un puchero.

—No todo el mundo—repuso Rei. Se ajustó las gafas y observó hacia los lados. Estaban rodeados de parejas, como si el mundo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para reunir personas –en par. Carraspeó—. Nosotros no tenemos pareja—aclaró, con obviedad.

—¿Quién necesita una pareja cuando estamos en búsqueda de una medalla olímpica, cierto Haru? —dijo Rin, irguiéndose—. Es mucho más importante convertirse en un atleta profesional, y si lo eres, no tienes tiempo para parejas.

Haru no dijo nada.

—Sería bonito estar en vacaciones y tener una pareja—insistió Nagisa, en voz baja.

—Ah, Nagisa—le sonrió Makoto—. Nos tenemos a nosotros. Y esas personas probablemente hayan dejado a sus amigos para compartir solo con una persona, y nosotros estamos todos juntos y podemos disfrutar...

—Machos solteros y solos, machos solteros y disponibles—murmuró por lo bajo Nagisa no muy convencido; pero el muchacho no quería depresión en su vida, así que cambió –sutilmente- el tema—. ¿Si tuvieran una pareja, qué les gustaría hacer juntos?

—Que entre conmigo a la bañera—dijo Haru, inmediatamente.

—¡Haru-chan! ¡Pervertido! ¡Ya estás pensando en sexo en la bañera!

Y, como era cierto, Haru asintió.

—Haruka-sempai—exclamó Rei, apenado—. Creo que la pregunta de Nagisa se refería a planes normales…

—Entrar a la bañera es normal—repuso Haru, arrugando un poco la nariz.

—No… no exactamente cómo lo hace usted—tartamudeó Rei.

—Entrar a la bañera es importante—insistió Haru.

—Esto es típico de Haru—intervino Rin. Volteó los ojos—. Y después vas a querer que cenen macarela—Haruka asintió—. Cielos, Haru, se supone que tenías que contestar algo que te gustaría hacer con tu pareja, si tuvieras una, no lo que haces todos los días.

—Makoto no entra a la bañera.

Tres pares de ojos se giraron hacia Makoto, quien, atormentado, tardó uno o dos segundos en captar toda la connotación del comentario. Tosió, y se puso tan rojo que debió taparse el rostro con las manos, mientras Nagisa y Rei se reían, uno más fuerte que otro.

Haru intervino y le ordenó a Nagisa, que era el que entre risas soltaba comentarios soeces, que le comprara una bebida a Makoto.

—Ahora que Makoto está más tranquilo… y ya sabe qué hacer la próxima vez que _vea_ a Haru en la bañera…—dijo Nagisa después de que Makoto se tomara su refresco de un sorbo a la espera de otro exabrupto avergonzado del muchacho, quien con la cara roja, continuó simulando que bebía—. Es hora de que yo les cuente lo que me gustaría hacer con mi pareja: ¡ponernos nuestro uniforme de secundaria y entrar a hurtadillas a la cafetería del colegio y comprar pan de Iwatobi!

Haru y Rin pensaron que, probablemente, Nagisa haría algo así. Con o sin pareja. Después de todo, Gou les había hablado a los dos sobre su preocupación por el posible síndrome de abstinencia que podría sufrir Nagisa cuando saliera del instituto y no tuviera su dosis diaria de pan de Iwatobi. Según ella, las consecuencias podrían ser fatales…

—Estás suponiendo que tu pareja también tendrá uniforme y que haría esa locura.

—No estoy suponiendo, Rei-chan—replicó Nagisa con seriedad, sus ojos clavados en Rei.

Rei se sonrojó levemente. Carraspeó.

—Tu pareja tendría que ser un loco para _aceptar_ ingresar a un colegio lleno de personas menores de edad, vestidos como un colegial, solo para gastar tanto dinero en una comida tan poco nutritiva.

—Me gustaría que mi pareja estuviera así de demente para hacer eso conmigo—devolvió Nagisa, y hasta Makoto que todavía estaba algo acalorado se dio cuenta de que ocurría otra conversación—. ¿A ti cómo te gustaría que fuera tu pareja?

Rei se acomodó las gafas y como si estuviera explicando las maravillas del código binario, dijo:

—Pues, respetuosa, consciente de las necesidades de una dieta balanceada, inteligente, que trabaje duro y encuentre placer en la resolución de complejos problemas matemáticos.

—Eso suena aburrido. Apuesto que quieres hacerlo con una persona con anteojos en una biblioteca, solo porque sería hermoso estar con una pareja que parece inteligente.

—Nagisa, no digas eso—trató de calmar las aguas Makoto.

—Una persona con anteojos en una biblioteca se parece a alguien que me gustaría a mí. Y me gustaría estar con una persona como yo.

—¿Te excitas cuándo te ves al espejo?

—¿Por qué esta conversación es tan sexual? —gimió Makoto.

—Haruka empezó: es él quien habló de hombres desnudos en la tina.

—No tiene que ser _siempre_ en la bañera.

—¿Qué tiene de malo verse en el espejo? En especial, si es un cuerpo hermoso.

—Ya suenas como Gou.

—No metas a mi hermana en esta conversación.

—¡Las relaciones incestuosas son ilegales! Estamos hablando de cosas normales.

—¡Cállate! Y deja a mi hermana fuera de esto.

—Excitarse por un uniforme de colegio no es normal, Nagisa. ¿Por qué quieres que tu pareja tenga un uniforme?

—De hecho, es una fantasía bastante normal.

—¡Solo dije lo del uniforme para disfrazarnos y pasar desapercibidos en el colegio, cuando vayamos a comer pan!

—¿Cómo pasarías desapercibido en un lugar donde siempre están las mismas personas y pasan lista todos los días? ¡Todo el mundo se conoce!

—No tienes que pensar tanto las cosas, Rei. Solo hay que hacer lo necesario para conseguir pan de Iwatobi.

—Ese pan ni siquiera es sano. La obesidad afecta la vida sexual, Nagisa. La diabetes también.

—Espero que a mi pareja le encante el pan de Iwatobi.

—¿A caso estás hablando de gordofilia?

—¿Esa palabra existe?

—¡No me importa si le gusta comer! A mí me gusta comer.

—A mí me gusta comer macarela.

—Ya sabemos, aliento de pescado.

—No tengo aliento de pescado.

—¿Quieres apostar?

—Makoto.

—Eh, Rin. Haru siempre lava sus dientes.

—¿Por qué tienes que saber todos los rituales de higiene de Haru? ¿A caso no hay intimidad entre ustedes?

—Makoto observa todas las cosas íntimas de Haru-chan. ¿Eres de los que les gusta observar, Mako-chan?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Es solo que Haru tarda mucho aseándose y lavándose los dientes.

—Ah, entonces es de los que se toman su tiempo. Al menos no defraudarás a tu pareja en ese sentido.

—¿Hay algún sentido en que sí los defraudaría?

—En todos los demás. Estás obsesionado con el agua. Ya sabes, watersports. Suerte encontrando a alguien que le guste eso.

—No quiero orinar a nadie.

—¿Sí sabes lo que significa?

—Por supuesto, me gusta la natación, que es un deporte en el agua. Y no es mi culpa que la computadora de Makoto no tenga búsqueda restringida. Googlear watersports es una mala idea.

—¿Usas la compu de Makoto para ver porno?

—Nadie ha dicho eso—replicó Makoto, pero realmente el que pudo poner fin al parloteo sinsentido, fue Rin.

—Volviendo al tema original. A mí me gustaría estar con alguien que admire mucho, que sea capaz de ayudarme cuando esté pasando un mal momento y con quien pueda compartir mis logros.

—Eso suena bien—estuvieron de acuerdo Rei y Nagisa, quienes se sintieron más sosegados. Después de todo, incriminarse unos a otros por extrañas prácticas sexuales era agotador.

—Me gustaría conocer lugares nuevos y descubrir nuestros sueños juntos—agregó Rin, quien una vez en confianza era una máquina del romanticismo—. Además, ambos nos impulsaríamos a ser mejores cada día en lo que hagamos. Estoy seguro. De alguna forma, nos convertiríamos en una fuente de inspiración del uno para el otro. Yo encendería una llama en esa persona especial, y esa persona sería una luz para mí.

—Suena a que harías hasta lo imposible por esa persona.

—Faltas tú, Makoto.

—Supongo que mientras estemos juntos y nos divirtamos, está bien cualquier cosa que hagamos.

—Wishy-washy.

—Haru.

—Tienes que decir algo concreto. Todos hemos dicho nuestros verdaderos sentimientos.

—¿Sus verdaderos sentimientos fue hablar sinsentidos sobre temas sexuales?

—No seas aburrido, Rin-chan. Nadie se está quejando por si quieres morder a tu pareja.

—¡No mordería a mi pareja! Sería una situación comprometedora para cuando nade.

—¿Tan seguro estás de que tu pareja nadaría, Rin-san?

—Obviamente. Competiríamos juntos.

—¿Aunque la piscina esté vacía?—exclamó Nagisa, como si tuviera una revelación.

—Eso no importa, mientras queramos competir.

—Entonces, no quieres una pareja; quieres un rival.

—¡Pueden ser lo mismo!

—Sería como esas películas en las que el héroe y el villano, en realidad, están enamorados desde el principio.

—¿Me estás llamando villano?

—¿Asumes que serías el peligroso?

—Por favor, no inicien otra discusión así… No creo poder soportar una discusión sobre arquetipos de personas.

—Ah, Mako-chan. No creas que nos hemos olvidamos de ti—la atención de todos se dirigió hacia el más alto—. Vamos, ¿cómo imaginas a tu pareja?

Makoto suspiró, medio resignado.

Y Haru supo que no se rendía ante Nagisa, sino ante la pared que mantenía oculto algo secreto.

Algo que ni siquiera Haru conocía. Algo que ni él mismo Makoto se atrevía a aceptar, pero que era su anhelo.

—-Supongo que... me gustaría que sea mayor que yo.

—¿Y? —insistió Nagisa—. ¿Qué más, Mako-chan? Que sea mayor que tú, puede ser Haru, Rin, Sousuke. Puede ser ¡la profesora Miho!

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, creo que me gustaría que fuera más... que tuviera más edad.

—¿Tienes algún fetiche con las personas viejas? ¿O con tus profesores?

—¡No! Cielos. Nagisa. No. Nagisa. No—Makoto parecía perdido en el mundo del vergonzoso malentendido. Después de negarlo muchas veces, trató de aclararlo—. Solo digo que me gustaría estar con alguien que no tenga que cuidar todo el tiempo.

—Ya entiendo. Una persona con más edad que nosotros no requiere tanta atención. Es una consideración válida, lejos de los fetiches que hemos… han mostrado, en especial, tú Nagisa—intercedió Rei a favor de Makoto y en contra del gusto por las personas mayores.

Esta conversación de los cinco amigos, en el muelle de Iwatobi, mientras estaban rodeados de adorables parejas de novios, fue especialmente importante para dos corazones.

El corazón de Rin dejó de latir aprisionado. Por mucho tiempo, pensó que nunca podría estar con Haru, por Makoto. Pero era un alivio saber que Makoto no veía a Haru de esa forma. Las tonteras de sus amigos, que en un inicio lo habían obligado a revelar tantos de sus sentimientos hacia Haru, ahora le aliviaba el alma al descubrir que Makoto no se interponía en sus aspiraciones románticas.

Para Haru fue doloroso el rechazo implícito de Makoto; y su corazón, que siempre había sido silencioso, se rompió con la verdad… con la verdad de Makoto.

Alguien que no tuviera que cuidar.

Alguien que no tuviera que decirle que cerrara la puerta de su casa, que no tuviera que sacar de la bañera, secarle el cabello, recordarle que existen otras comidas, que debe ir a clases, que las cuentas deben pagarse, que prestarle abrigo y guantes, que compartirle comida, que evitar que salte a piscinas ajenas…

Alguien que no tuviera que cuidar…

Alguien que no fuera Haru…

Llegó el momento en que Haru se dio cuenta de que Makoto, realmente, lo veía como un hermano… como si fuera su hermano menor. Y, sus catorce años de conocerse, no era amistad que florecería en amor; era simple convivencia fraterna.

...

Esta historia continúa...

* * *

Hola.

Gracias por leer.

La idea era que Makoto sabe que Haru está enamorado de él; y una parte de él, también lo quiere; pero a su verdadero ser le horroriza pensar que siempre deberá cuidar de Haru, porque en el fondo está cansado de cuidar, de ser cuidado y de mostrar siempre esa parte de su personalidad, él es mucho más que un simple buen hermano mayor, y está deseoso por demostrarlo, pero Haru ha estado con él por tanto tiempo que es como su familia y no se atreve... y no quiere.

En fin... Espero les haya gustado y me cuenten qué opinan.

Muchas gracias a las personas que han leído y dejado comentario. Son geniales :)

Nos leemos


	6. Aves del mismo plumaje vuelan juntas

Hola.

 _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club / Eternal Summer_ no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Se dice del amor no correspondido**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Resumen_ : Serie de historias de desamor, tragedia, malentendidos, peripecias dolorosas, desgracias y amores no correspondidos.

 _En otras palabras_ : Makoto escoge irse en otro tren. *Si entiendes lo que quiero decir*

 _Advertencias_ : Antes de iniciar con este proyecto de "Se dice del amor no correspondido" tenía planeado escribir una serie de fics -de one shots y pequeños momentos- de amistad entre los chicos de Free! y de amor MakoHaru que se llamaría "Aves del mismo plumaje vuelan juntas". El plan era tener un espacio para las pequeñas historias MakoHaru que se me ocurren pero que me da pereza convertirlas en un fic más grande; sin embargo, cuando quise armar la serie de momentos MakoHaru, me di cuenta de que había escrito más historias de amor no correspondido entre ellos, que de amor. Así que "Aves del mismo plumaje vuelan juntas" ni siquiera voló.

 **.**

 **Se dice del amor no correspondido**

 **Aves del mismo plumaje vuelan juntas**

Resumen: "Estaba impresionado de que, como siempre, era el tipo de persona que se llevaba bien con cualquiera. No sólo Makoto, Kisumi era también del mismo tipo. Eso debía ser lo que llamaban "las aves del mismo plumaje vuelan juntas". Fragmento de la novela High Speed.

* * *

 **.**

 **Aves del mismo plumaje vuelan juntas**

 **.**

Han pasado unos cuantos años desde que terminaron la secundaria e iniciaron su vida de adultos. Los cambios en sus rutinas y la distancia de sus nuevos apartamentos se esforzaron por ser obstáculos; pero a la hora de la hora, nada se interpuso entre la amistad de todos.

Tenían muchísimos intereses en común y sus caminos terminaban cruzándose de un modo u otro. Inclusive: los unía el interés más fuerte: el romántico. Además, el auge de la tecnología les facilitaba el contacto y estar enterados de la vida de los otros.

Cabe aclarar que la relación entre Sousuke y Haruka continuaba siendo algo distante y muy competitiva, pero a la ecuación de amigos se habían unido nuevas variantes que enriquecían sus salidas y actividades juntos.

Bajo alguna desconocida alineación de estrellas lograron reunirse todos: lo cual no sucedía a menudo, pues reunir a la familia Matsouka resultaba difícil cuando uno vivía en Australia; y reunir a los miembros del equipo de Iwatobi y de Samezuka era difícil cuando se trataba de que ocho agendas coincidieran. Pero un fin de semana lo lograron: todos estaban en Tokio.

Después de todo, les apasionaba la natación y, el día anterior, dos de sus mejores amigos acababan de lograr un cupo en los Juegos Olímpicos. Inclusive la familia Tachibana había logrado asistir aunque fuera solo el día del evento.

Los jóvenes celebraron como celebran los atletas: una fiesta que termina antes de que inicien otras, pues unas cuantas horas después de nadar ya la adrenalina se ha esfumado y solo queda extenuación.

Dado que la fiesta se debió posponer y los atletas deben cuidar sus dietas; escogieron verse para el desayuno y, más tarde, Rin y Haruka que ya han dejado las instalaciones deportivas, se unirían a los otros en el hotel que eligieron para su última noche.

Es justo en el desayuno cuando Haruka se dio cuenta que si bien él se desplomó en su camastro la noche anterior; no fue así para el resto de sus amigos. Poco a poco, algunos porque lo han dicho, otros porque llegaron juntos o se nota, descubrieron que la mayoría de sus amigos pasaron la noche con alguien.

Rin durmió con Nitori; Sousuke con Momo; Gou con Sei; Rei con Nagisa.

Por los comentarios de Nagisa; por la forma en que Rin y Gou pelean; por el mordisco de Nitori en el cuello; por la tensión entre Sousuke y Seijuro. El tiempo que compartieron todos juntos en el desayuno brindó la suficiente información para saber quién durmió con quién.

—Parece que somos los únicos que no hemos tenido suerte—murmuró Makoto, en algún momento de quietud. Haru fue el único escucha.

Y la voz suave de Makoto, como si estuviera soltando un deseo; la mirada casi soñadora, como si estuviera viendo una ilusión, y la tibieza que provenía de su cuerpo, no dejaron a Haruka en paz.

Empezó a sentirse extraño: una pesadez en el estómago, un dolor en el pecho, una angustia en la garganta. Era consciente de la cercanía de Makoto: él, simplemente, era parte de su vida; pero Haruka sabía que lo quería más cerca, y solo había una forma de conseguir esa cercanía.

Ahora que había desaparecido la presión inmediata de las clasificaciones y estaban en un ambiente tremendamente relajado, Haruka empezó a pensar en todo lo que Makoto hacía por él, en todos sus pequeños y grandes gestos hacia él que iban más allá de una simple amistad.

Makoto era más que un amigo. Pero aun no podía llamarlo amante. Aunque empezaba a sentir la vibración en su cuerpo de cuando quería algo. Estaba dispuesto a devolverle a Makoto su dedicación y cariño. Makoto lo cuidaba y le dedicaba tanto tiempo como si fueran una pareja, ya era el momento de corresponderle los sentimientos.

Después de todo, era obvio que Makoto estaba enamorado de él.

.O. **o.** O.

Cuando Haruka escuchó que Rin se encargaría de la reservación del hotel, pensó que podría traer consecuencias; sin embargo, no comentó nada porque requería esfuerzo y estaba la posibilidad de que entonces le pidieran que se encargara él.

Una parte de sí mismo, se recriminó por no haber señalado que Rin, simplemente, no sabía reservar habitaciones. Porque el hombre reservó habitaciones sencillas, y el ánimo estaba tan amoroso que los arreglos se hicieron y ninguno mencionó como inconveniente que solo había una cama.

Quizá el inconveniente era solo para Haruka; quien apenas tenía unas pocas horas de aceptar su amor por Makoto y aun no sabía cómo lidiar con eso. Habría preferido tener un poco más de tiempo para planear su confesión antes de dormir en la misma cama de Makoto.

—No estoy listo—dijo Haruka en voz alta cuando estuvo de frente a la cama en el centro de la pequeña habitación.

Makoto tras él carraspeó, y antes de que ocurriera algo más, Haruka hizo lo que mejor sabía: entró al baño. En la bañera, aclaró algunos de sus pensamientos y se relajó lo suficiente y apenas tuvo tiempo de ponerse de pie cuando eyaculó con el nombre de Makoto en los labios.

Después de asearse, salió y se encontró con Makoto, que caminaba indeciso cerca de la puerta. Al verlo, se sobresaltó.

—Fui a la recepción. No hay habitaciones dobles disponibles—le explicó—. Pero pueden darme otra habitación simple—le dijo con una sonrisa demasiado amplia que hizo a Haruka entrecerrar los ojos—. ¿Te… te molesta dormir solo?—preguntó suavemente como si tuviera miedo.

Haru soltó un bufido.

—Por supuesto que no.

Makoto, aun nervioso, asintió, y después de disparar un ligeramente agudo buenas noches, giró el pomo de la puerta y se fue.

Haruka tardó un pestañeo largo en entender lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se prometió que al día siguiente, considerando que regresarían juntos a Iwatobi, aclararía sus sentimientos con Makoto.

 **.O.** o.O.

Makoto no llegó a desayunar. No se despidió de Sousuke y Rin quienes fueron los primeros en irse; a medio día cuando se separaron de Gou y los hermanos Mikoshiba, tampoco había llegado ni se había comunicado.

A penas se reunió con ellos en el lobbie del hotel cuando se disponían a recoger sus maletas para marcharse. Y ni siquiera parecía que estaba con ellos. Había olvidado todo, ni siquiera dio una excusa por su ausencia, revisaba su celular cada dos segundos, tenía las mejillas rojas y estaba horrorosamente pendiente de la hora.

Sin embargo, lo que molestó a Haruka fue que se olvidara de él y del helado que se suponía debían compartir. Nagisa se rio ruidosamente cuando Makoto prometió que traería un helado para Haruka y regresó quince minutos después sin nada, y con una cara extrañada e inocente preguntó que por qué lo miraban tan extraño.

Dado que los planes del helado se esfumaron y Makoto ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta, Haruka apresuró a todos para regresar a las habitaciones; con el objetivo de tener un tiempo a solas con Makoto.

Estaba todo decidido. Makoto sería suyo en cuestión de minutos.

El silencio era espeso cuando entraron a la habitación. Se movieron, con cuidado, rebuscando que no hubiese quedado nada. Antes de que Haruka cerrara el zíper de su bolso, escuchó a Makoto titubear:

—Haru. Yo... tengo que decirte algo.

Haruka asintió. Se dio media vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos y no pasó desapercibido la leve capa de sudor en su rostro, como si Makoto realmente estuviera nervioso por algo, además había un tic en su boca, como si estuviera conteniendo una sonrisa. En general, era una expresión rara. Una parte de él parecía desolada y otra parecía esforzarse en superar la desazón. Parecía muy feliz y, a la vez,muy asustado.

La pesadez que había en Haruka desde el día anterior empezó a volverse muy fría, y un presentimiento de peligro lo estremeció.

—No… Yo no regresaré en el mismo tren.

—¿Qué?

—Yo... no... no regresaré en el mismo tren.

—¿Por qué?

Haruka no sabía qué estaba preguntando exactamente. ¿Por qué no regresaba en el mismo tren o por qué carajos estaba tartamudeando?

—Me quedaré un poco más aquí—aclaró Makoto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... porque... Aun no puedo regresar.

—¿Por qué?

Ahora no sabía si quería saber las razones por las que no podía regresar o las razones por las que le estaba mintiendo.

Ante la falta de respuesta, Haruka debió hacer uso de su capacidad de análisis:

—¿Te están cobrando otro día por la habitación? ¿Debes quedarte otra noche?

—Oh. No. Haru, sobre eso... Era mentira. No conseguí ninguna otra habitación. Le pedí ayuda a alguien...

—Pudiste haber dormido aquí—lo interrumpió.

A Makoto no se le daba bien mentir; aunque sí tenía cierta tendencia a ocultar lo que pensaba; sin embargo, cuando se sinceraba, era crudamente sincero.

—Haru, sabes que jamás haría algo así. No si eso te incomoda.

—Hemos compartido la cama.

—Cuando éramos niños.

—Pudimos haberlo hecho.

Otra vez el silencio. No era usual que Makoto guardara silencio. Makoto comprendía y rellenaba silencios; nunca Makoto había sido la causa de uno.

—En fin... por eso es que me marcharé en el último tren—dijo como si hubiera dado una explicación.

Haru decidió ignorar que aun no le quedaba claro por qué se marcharía en el último tren y respondió:

—Entonces, yo también.

—Oh, oh... claro... Sí, tú…

—No quieres que me quede—sentenció Haruka, después de leer el lenguaje corporal de Makoto, que hizo una expresión como si dentro de sus planes no hubiera considerado lo que Haruka acababa de sugerir.

—No es eso, Haru—dijo, su voz sonó cansada, y Haruka supo que se acercaba a la verdad—. Es solo que el tiquete es caro.

El esfuerzo de Haruka por contener su expresión de fastidio fue enorme; justo cuando pensaba que se acercaba al verdadero motivo…

—Eso no parece importarte a ti.

—Haru...

—¿Estás molesto por qué no compartimos la habitación? —soltó.

—No. No. Al principio...—suspiró, y empezó a mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones—. Ayer… me sentí un poco mal, pensé que me rechazabas, que no me querías.

—No era esa mi intención.

—Ahora, lo entiendo. Oh, Haru. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas.

Haru frunció el ceño. De nuevo, la expresión de Makoto era rara: contradictoria. Por un lado, parecía implorante y deseosa, pero había una sombra de tristeza. Makoto parecía desdichado, pero totalmente comprometido a superar su miseria.

—No está bien para amigos dormir en la misma cama. Ahora lo sé—explicó Makoto.

—No me habría importado.

—Pero... no es lo que los amigos hacen.

—Hemos dormido juntos, Makoto—repuso Haruka, quien pensaba que si se trataba de un asunto de compartir la cama, se aseguraría –ahora que estaba más en sintonía con sus verdaderos sentimientos- de compartir su cama en Iwatobi con Makoto, apenas llegaran.

—Haru—dijo Makoto, con un tono algo cortante, como si se dispusiera a explicar algo complicado a sus hermanos—. Ayer dormí con alguien. Digo, no como amigos. Vive en Tokio y le pedí ayuda… y tuve sexo con esta persona.

—¿Qué?

La expresión sorprendida de Haruka le quitó todo el aplomo a Makoto, quien empezó a lamentarse por haber soltado la información tan de prisa. Así no era como había imaginado que le diría a Haru sobre sus sentimientos hacia él, que lamentaba ser una carga y que le prometía que ahora que había encontrado a una persona dispuesta a lidiar con él, estaba seguro de que podría olvidarlo.

Makoto recordó todas las veces que Haruka lo dejó plantado: cuando rechazó la comida que Makoto le llevaba; cuando se rehúso a explicarle sus motivos para dejar la natación, cuando no dijo nada después de la confesión que le hizo en primaria; cuando le ocultó de su pelea con Rin; cuando lo dejaba caminando atrás; cuando ignoraba sus comentarios…

Reunió todos los momentos en que su corazón había perdido un fragmento después del trato indiferente de Haruka y esos pedazos los convirtió en su voz:

—Por eso… pensé que podría quedarme más tiempo… para estar con él.

—Supongo que te veré luego.

Makoto asintió. Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que hubo entre ellos por un buen tiempo.

...

Esta historia continúa...

* * *

Por aquello, la persona misteriosa de Makoto es ¡Kisumi! En algún momento de la novela de High Speed, Haruka piensa que Makoto y Kisumi son como aves del mismo plumaje, y por tanto, se llevan bien.

Gracias a las personas que leyeron el capítulo anterior. En especial, gracias a karla-eli-chan y a Ishida Rio por comentar. Son geniales.

Espero me puedan dar su opinión de este momento.

Nos leemos


	7. Después de ganarle a Rin, Haruka decidió

Hola.

 _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club / Eternal Summer_ no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Se dice del amor no correspondido**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Resumen_ : Serie de historias de desamor, tragedia, malentendidos, peripecias dolorosas, desgracias y amores no correspondidos.

 _En otras palabras_ : Por **mal** interpretar la historia original y por tomar eventos trascendentales y torcerlos, arderé en la hoguera.

 _Advertencias_ : Odio **.**

 **Se dice del amor no correspondido**

 **D espués de ganarle a Rin, Haruka decidió abandonar la natación**

Resumen: Después de ganarle a Rin en el Iwatobi SC, Haruka decidió abandonar la natación. Makoto nunca descubre por qué, de pronto, Haruka deja la natación.

* * *

.

 **Después de ganarle a Rin, Haruka decidió abandonar la natación**

 **.**

Encontrarse a Rin, después de tanto tiempo, despertó en Haruka una añoranza inusual para un alma tan joven; apenas podía contener la emoción que le causaba tener noticias de su amigo. A cada rato quería sonreírle y decirle cuánto había disfrutado la vista que le mostró cuando nadaron juntos.

El frío los hizo moverse del cruce del tren, caminaron un tanto indecisos. Haruka se preguntó si Rin recordaba el vecindario o si solo lo había encontrado vagando. En todo caso, había un lugar que Haruka visitaba casi a diario y que los dos conocían. Era obvio que sus pasos vacilantes serían capaces de llevarlos hasta el club de natación.

Para Haruka, después de haber irrumpido, en la noche, en el Iwatobi Swim Club con Makoto, ya no existían horarios que lo detuvieran. Notó, que conforme avanzaban, Rin se mostraba dubitativo, pero bastaron unas cuantas palabras para reanimarle el sentido de competición. Llegaron corriendo, los dos al mismo tiempo, y, sonrieron, cuando sus palmas se estrellaron contra el vidrio de la puerta de entrada.

Por un momento, Haru pensó que solo había imaginado la sombra de duda que vio en Rin: seguía siendo el mismo chiquillo sonriente y enérgico. Sasabe los saludó alegre; sin embargo, sus preguntas sobre el sistema de entrenamiento en Australia hicieron que de nuevo Rin cayera en cierta aura grisácea; Haruka sabía que la sonrisa y palabras amables pero imprecisas de Rin eran una farsa.

No podía explicarse por qué a Rin le costaba tanto hablar de su entrenamiento en Australia, especialmente, si Sasabe le preguntaba, después de todo, él era una de las pocas personas que podrían encontrar interesante dicho tema. Las preguntas empezaron a ser respondidas solo con monosílabos y hasta el entrenador notó lo incómodo que estaba Rin.

—¿Quieren competir?—Ninguno de los dos asintió con ganas, Rin envuelto en cierta neblina y Haruka pendiente de aquella expresión inquieta—. Sé que Haruka trae su bañador; puedo conseguir uno para ti, Rin, nadie se dará cuenta si tomo uno de la tienda.

Caminaron hacia los vestidores, pero ninguno entró; Rin se desplomó en una banca, con una expresión demasiado pensativa para gusto de Haruka, quien decidió acercarse, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de reojo al agua tranquila de la piscina.

Haruka empezó a sentirse terriblemente incómodo. Solo había un tema para hablar: la natación; sin embargo, le parecía ridículo que pensara que solo existía un tema de conversación entre ellos: ¡tenían casi dos años sin verse!, Rin vivía en otro país…

Debería tener mil preguntas para él, Rin debería contarle anécdotas divertidas, pero solo había silencio; y ese silencio le hacía sentirse incómodo. ¿Por qué no podía preguntarle algo, cualquier cosa? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto recordar las palabras de su carta? ¿Por qué ninguno mencionaba esa carta?

"Solo hay un tema de conversación", aceptó Haruka, apretando sus puños; pero el silencio lo absorbía todo. Cuando Sasabe le preguntó a Rin sobre la natación algo, en su expresión, cambió. En ese momento, Haruka creyó entender lo qué sucedía: Rin ya no era realmente Rin, no era la misma persona con la que nadó el relevo, no era la misma persona que le mostró una vista increíble, no era la misma persona con la que unió sus sentimientos en aquella única ocasión.

Y, sobre los dos cayó la pesada realidad de que no habían saltado a la piscina, que tan solo estaban en medio pasillo, con temor en sus ojos.

—¿Y qué ha ocurrido?—preguntó Rin, su esfuerzo enorme para contener cierto temblor del alma.

Antes de contestar, Haruka decidió sentarse, despacio, incómodo de acercarse a un desconocido, y al ocupar su espacio en la banca, Rin se removió, levemente, alejándose, encogiendo su cuerpo.

Haruka le habló en voz baja del club de natación de su escuela, de lo que ha aprendido con sus amigos, de sus _sempai;_ hasta mencionó sus nombres y se atrevió a preguntarle si recordaba los nombres de alguna competición; Rin le respondió con un gruñido.

"Solo hay un tema de conversación entre nosotros", volvió a pensar Haruka, mitad aterrado, mitad sorprendido, porque con cada palabra sobre el club de natación, lo que ha aprendido, la experiencia que ha ganado, lo que ha mejorado, la expresión de Rin se vuelve más ceñuda, y él no dejó de hablar.

El único tema de conversación que fue capaz de idear enfurecía a Rin. Los labios prietos, la mirada centrada en un punto fijo en el suelo, los nudillos blanco por apretar con sus dedos la tabilla de la banca… Mientras Haruka narraba la última competencia de Nagisa, vio a Rin como realmente era: un niño que había perdido a su padre demasiado pronto, que se enfrentaba a un mundo desconocido y agresivo, que estaba tan solo, como estuvo él mismo hacía un tiempo.

Irremediablemente, el enojo de Rin lo llevó a pensar en Makoto. Conforme Haruka detectaba los pequeños signos de la cólera contenida, más se refugiaba en Makoto. Makoto siempre lograba que las personas se tranquilizaran. Guardó silencio un instante, a la espera de que la pausa fuera interpretada como sosiego de emociones, sin embargo, al parecer lo único que contenía la ira de Rin era que Haruka no había parado de hablar. Así que continuó hablando.

En un susurro, Haruka le contó a Rin que cuando estaba pasando por un mal momento, Makoto le ayudó. Al alzar la vista hacia el rostro de Rin, notó que estaba a punto de llorar, pero él no había terminado de contar la historia. Su voz dirigida al oído de Rin, únicamente, reveló lo que había pasado hacía ya algunas lunas, antes del relevo con sus nuevos compañeros.

—Makoto me dijo que me amaba—susurró, finalmente, con las mejillas rosas, y el corazón latiendo fuerte en su corazón, como cada vez que recordaba lo que su mejor amigo le dijo.

Rin guardó silencio y Haruka se refugió en el recuerdo de aquella noche, en el nado tranquilo, en el calor del cuerpo de Makoto, en su sonrisa, su valentía, su corazón sincero… Hasta llegó a pensar que su idea funcionó: hizo sentir mejor a Rin.

La burbuja se rompió, de pronto.

—Entonces, eres un marica.

Haruka tardó varios segundos en comprender las palabras de Rin, la acidez en el tono le habían erizado la piel.

—Rin—gimió.

—Eres un estúpido homosexual. ¿Quieres a Makoto, de esa forma, como un anormal?

—Rin, por favor, no digas eso—murmuró Haruka, y se dio cuenta de que su mandíbula temblaba, levemente.

No era odio, no era desagrado; era furia lo que Haru vio en los ojos de Rin.

—Pero él dijo que te ama, ¿no? Y estás feliz, eso los convierte en unos jodidos _gays_.

—Makot… Makoto me dijo que me ama…

Rin se giró totalmente para estar de frente a Haru, su rostro contrariado e incrédulo, de una forma que le dolió a Haruka.

—Cielos, Haru—susurró como si un niño pequeño le hubiera dicho una tontería—. ¡Son dos hombres! Los hombres no pueden gustarse entre ellos, si te gusta Makoto estás mal de la cabeza.

—Pero... ¿est... está mal?

—¿Qué?

—¿Está mal que yo también ame a Makoto?

Rin soltó un bufido.

—Por supuesto que está mal. Te estás volviendo en una mujer… o algo peor—La mirada que le dirigía rompió a Haruka, quien nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de que lo que sentía por Makoto estuviera mal. Al ver la desolación en los ojos azules de Haruka, Rin sintió la furia avivar en su pecho—. Eres un estúpido gay. No puedo creer que no lo haya visto antes. Qué desagradable. Pero el peor, sin duda, es Makoto. Decirte que te ama, que imbécil, la verdad, siempre ha sido tan molesto…

—No hables de Makoto de esa forma.

Haruka estaba de pie, en frente de Rin, a escasos centímetros de chocar contra sus rodillas. Nunca, ni siquiera cuando nadaron, Rin había visto a Haruka actuar con tanta pasión, energía y tesón.

La contundencia de las palabras de Haruka hizo callar, inmediatamente, a Rin; cuyos ojos se nublaron, un asomo de remordimiento en ellos. Pero Haruka no podía olvidar fácilmente ninguna de las palabras de Rin y su mirada lacerante exigía una disculpa.

Rin titubeó, sus ojos bailaron por el suelo, antes de murmurar:

—Quizá Makoto solo está confundido.

—Makoto no está confundido—interrumpió Haruka, su tono de voz intransigente, insatisfecho—. Él es la persona más sincera que conozco.

Como no podía resultar diferente, la agresividad de Haruka se reflejó en Rin. Para mal, Rin había descubierto lo que sacaba al siempre-ecuánime Haruka de sus casillas, y aunque una parte de él le decía que si continuaba se arrepentiría, el miedo que había albergado y los obstáculos que debía enfrentar cada día, se convirtieron en el ancla que hundiría su amistad con Haruka.

—Makoto nunca ha sabido qué quiere—empezó Rin.

—Tú estás confundido, tú no sabes lo que quieres.

—Chicos—Los llamó Sasabe, apareciendo en el pasillo—. Conseguí el bañador. ¡Hora de competir!

Haruka y Rin tomaron caminos diferentes esa tarde.

...

 _Esta historia continúa_...

* * *

Hola.

Gracias por leer.

¿Y si el meollo del asunto era que Rin aun no aceptaba su homosexualidad y se enfadó cuando descubrió que Haruka estaba enamorado de Makoto, y a esto hay que sumarle el miedo por no cumplir las expectativas en Australia y ser incapaz de cumplir el sueño de su padre? Quise condimentar un poco la historia que ya conocemos y que es tan importante para la primera temporada y, sí, agregarle más sufrimiento.

Espero me puedan contar su opinión.

Nos leemos

PD: No al odio.


End file.
